T'accepter
by Joeylice
Summary: On n' a pas besoin d 'un conte de fée, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui on est bien.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

Assise droite comme un piquet sur une chaise, Astoria jouait une partie d'échec sorcier contre Theodore Nott. De nature plutôt solitaire, elle parvenu à l'apprivoiser lorsqu'elle fut en troisième année et qu'elle éprouva quelques petites difficultés en arithmancie. Théodore ayant choisi lui aussi cette option, il accepta par moment de l'aider et au file du temps une relation amicale s'instaura tout naturellement entre eux deux.

- Concentre-toi un peu sur le jeu Astoria, sinon ce n'est plus la peine. Je finis toujours par gagner, mais j'apprécie d'autant plus la victoire difficile, déclara le jeune homme.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne gagnait quasiment jamais contre lui, pour autant elle ne refusait jamais une partie car tout simplement elle était fascinée par sa logique implacable et son côté stratège. Quant à lui, ce qu'il appréciait le plus lors de ces parties ce n'était pas tant la victoire sinon depuis bien longtemps il aurait été lassé. Non ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était son acharnement à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et cette lueur qui apparaissait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à lui détruire ne serait-ce qu'un ridicule petit pion.

- Je me sens épiée et ça me mets mal à l'aise, expliqua d'une voix basse Astoria.

- Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir peu importe. Et puis jamais je ne te toucherai, je n'envisage pas une telle relation avec toi, rétorqua-t-il à son tour.

Ce fameux rapprochement entre les deux jeunes serpentards alimenter bon nombre de commérages. Le fait qu'ils se retrouvent parfois seuls rendait pour les autres, évident qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou du moins que c'était en cours. Bien qu'elle n'envisageait elle aussi pas une telle relation, elle trouva la réaction de Théodore légèrement vexante. C'est vrai qu'il manquait un peu de tact sur le coup. La relation entre eux était d'autant plus impossible du fait des sentiments que Daphné éprouvaient pour lui. Elle avait un jour expliqué à sa sœur qu'elle était tombé sous le charme du garçon et ce à la plus grande surprise d'Astoria.

- Et est-ce que par PUR hasard, tu envisages une telle relation avec quelqu'un en particulier? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton exagérément innocent pour être dénué d'arrière-pensées.

Théodore lui adressa un regard las. Ce genre de conversation l'ennuyait au plus haut point, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sentiments et histoires de cœur.

- Astoria, soupira-t-il. Reprenons la partie tu veux, c'est ton tour.

Astoria soupira elle aussi, elle regarda l'échiquier et constata que de toute façon la partie était perdue d'avance. Elle bougea une pièce sans grande conviction. Voyant le manque d'entrain de sa camarade, Théodore décida de mettre fin à la partie plus vite que prévu en effectuant un coup de maître. Il se leva suite à ça et s'en alla. Astoria n'essaya même pas de le retenir et à la place elle sortie de son sac son roman à l'eau de rose déjà bien entamé. Elle ne sait combien de temps passa, mais elle remarqua rapidement que la salle commune s'était nettement vidée. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours et elle fut surprise de voir Drago toujours assis seul près de la cheminée lui aussi un bouquin dans les mains. Il était rare de le voir seul pensa-t-elle, mais bon sûrement que l'emprisonnement de son père l'affectait beaucoup. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, elle resta à sa place et continua de le fixer un instant. Sentant son regard il se retourna et Astoria s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur son livre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour lui arracher son livre des mains qu'il examina.

- Ton père ferait mieux de surveiller tes lectures, déclara-t-il d'un air hautain sans lui rendre le livre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de lui reprendre son livre, mais il fit un mouvement de recule et continua de la regarder avec arrogance. Les Malefoy se pensaient mieux que tout le monde c'était bien connu. Ils étaient tous blonds, tous froids et tous très hautain. Astoria trouvait tout cela un peu agaçant.

- Ne me regarde pas de si haut! S'exclama-t-elle brutalement.

- Comment pourrais-je te regarder autrement? Tu dois mesurer un mètre cinquante non? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

- La danse classique a ralentit ma croissance, mais mère et père disent que c'est un mal nécessaire pour acquérir un port de reine et des gestes gracieux, se sentit-elle obligée de se justifier prenant un son tour un ton condescendant.

Suite à ses paroles, il l'observa de haut en bas avec un sourire cette fois moqueur. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux. Astoria n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, elle resta simplement droite, le menton haut, mais les joues malgré elle rosies par cette proximité.

- En tout cas-tu ne déroges pas à la règle, comme la plupart des danseuses tu as une poitrine peu développée.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'elle se recula subitement de lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher de ses yeux. Elle était outrée, comment osait-il lui dire une telle chose? La réaction d'Astoria le fit ricaner, il lui rendit son livre et sorti de la salle commune sans un mot de plus. Astoria s'empara de son livre en pensant que les garçons étaient tous des mufles! Puis elle décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie Isadora Nowinski qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Isadora était une grande blonde extrêmement belle, un petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. Elle jouait au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur et Astoria qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport, la trouvait pourtant époustouflante sur le terrain et assistait à tous ses match émerveillée.

- Astoria, dit Isa en agitant la main. Mes parents ne m'ont même pas envoyé une lettre du mois, tu te rends compte? Déclara-t-elle indignée.

Les parents d'Isa étaient la plupart du temps en voyage et ne s'occupaient guère de leur fille. Astoria pensait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance que ses parents bien qu'ils la réprimandent souvent, au moins s'intéressent à elle.

- De toute façon la famille c'est vieillot comme concept, je crois que c'est juste une invention mais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose finalement, continua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Astoria fut triste pour son amie, elle s'installa sur le petit divan à ses côtés et posa une main sur la sienne en signe de compassion. Isadora laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la petite brune sans dire un mot.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille, soupira tristement Isadora.

Astoria se redressa et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux avec un air très sérieux.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Isa, toujours, déclara Astoria avec détermination.

Isa lui adressa un sourire. Evidemment qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Astoria, elle le savait bien. Les deux filles étaient amies depuis des années et elles avaient toujours étaient là l'une pour l'autre. Aussi bien pour les chagrins d'amours, que pour les joies, que pour les coups de colères, que pour les bêtises. Combien de fois avaient elles écopé d'heures de colles parce qu'elles s'étaient promenées après le couvre feu, ou parce qu'elles avaient décidé de jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un qui avait osé en ennuyer une, ou pour un tas d'autres raisons.

- Tu sais quoi, ce soir on ira discrètement en cuisine piquer du chocolat on reviendra jusqu'ici et on fera les test dans sorcière hebdo, et puis tu sais il y a une interview de Joey Prince dans le numéro de cette semaine! S'enjoua Astoria.

- Je pourrais me damner pour Joey Prince, répondit Isadora en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je pourrais damner l'univers entier ses beaux yeux, répliqua la petite brune avec une petite mine rêveuse.

- On fera ça ce soir alors, tu faisais quoi au fait pendant mon entraînement de Quidditch?

- Une partie d'échec avec Théodore et tu sais tout le monde nous fixait comme si on allait se sauter dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Je l'ai fait remarquer à Théodore et il m'a répondu tout naturellement que jamais il ne pourrait me toucher! Raconta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Comment?! S'exclama la jolie blonde.

Isadora fit les gros yeux. Elle prit le visage d'Astoria dans ses mains et l'observa scrupuleusement. Elle lui remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place toujours très concentrée.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas non plus attirée par lui, mais quand même il pourrait avoir un minimum de tact! Et après ça, Malefoy se pointe droit devant moi, alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé et il me fait remarquer que j'ai peu de poitrine! Continua de se plaindre Astoria avec une voix très enfantine.

- Je suppose que Théodore t'a défendu à ce moment là? Demanda Isa.

- Mais non voyons, Théodore n'était plus là. Tu imagines bien que Malefoy ne m'aurait jamais dit une telle chose devant lui. Je complexais déjà sur mes oreilles décollées et maintenant…

- Et maintenant rien du tout! Demain c'est le week-end et je vais te chouchouter comme une princesse. Ils s'en mordront les doigts! Et toi tu défileras fièrement belle comme les étoiles sous leur petit nez en les ignorants.

Isadora passa une bonne demi-heure à expliquer à Astoria comment elle pourrait la coiffer, et quels vêtements elles allaient enfiler. Demain elles se feraient toutes les deux jolies et iraient à pré-au-lard déguster un tas de friandises jusqu'à en être malade. Astoria parut enchantée du programme.

- Tu sais que le père de Drago est à Azkaban? Demanda Astoria en changeant de sujet.

- Qui ne le sait pas, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ça, mais Drago a changé. Il passe beaucoup de temps seul et… bon.. il n'a jamais été très agréable, mais là il a l'air morose et tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ou en colère, chuchota Astoria.

- Tu sais que je parle avec Blaise parfois comme on fait du Quidditch ensemble, il trouve aussi que Drago n'est plus le même. Il dit même que c'est la dernière année qu'il passe à Poudlard car il n'a pas besoin de cette école pour faire ce qu'il a faire, répondit discrètement Isadora.

Elles voulurent continuer leur conversation, mais elles furent interrompues justement par Blaise Zabini qui s'installa entre elles deux. Il semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à Isadora, il faut dire qu'il avait toujours aimé les jolies filles et celle là avait en plus la même passion que lui, celle du Quidditch. Il demanda à Astoria si elle comptait venir les encourager samedi prochain quand ils ficheraient une raclée à Serdaigle. La conversation tourna ensuite sur la sortie de demain. Isa lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle comptait passer l'après-midi avec sa meilleure amie et c'est tout. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter, il passa le début de soirée à leurs côtés, et Astoria et Isadora passèrent un agréable moment. Après tout il Blaise pouvait être assez drôle quand il voulait.

le matin suivant, Astoria se réveilla de très bonne humeur, une fois debout elle s'empressa d'aller réveiller Isadora. Les deux filles se précipitèrent dans salle de bain pour se préparer. Après avoir mis la radio afin d'écouter un peu de musique, Isadora démêla les cheveux de son amie, les enduis d'un produit spécial pour les rendre brillants et soyeux et les lui coiffa avec un joli petit serre-tête.

- C'est joli, merci Isa, dit Astoria d'une voix enjouée.

Les filles terminèrent de se préparer puis descendirent afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles ne furent pas surprise de trouver un gigantesque banquet remplit de délicieuses petites choses. Elles allèrent s'installer près de Pansy et Daphné qui avaient déjà bien entamé leur petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude Astoria prit une tasse de chocolat chaud et une tartine de confiture. Isadora au contraire dévorait un tas de choses pour bien commencer la journée.

- Astoria tes cheveux sont plutôt beaux ce matin, remarqua Daphné un brin jalouse.

- C'est une recette de grand-mère, un secret que je ne dévoilerai pas, répondit Isadora d'un ton ferme.

Daphné adressa un regard très noir à Isadora n'appréciant guère le ton qu'elle avait employé. Astoria décida de ne pas s'en mêler, les deux filles ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement et rien n'y changerait, leur caractères n'étaient pas compatibles c'était comme ça. Elles se chamaillèrent jusqu'au moment où Thédore arriva et s'installa près d'Astoria.

- Le cours d'histoire du professeur Binns était interminable hier, n'est-ce pas Théodore? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il durait des années lumières, déclara Daphné pour faire la conversation.

- Une année lumière mesure une distance pas une durée Daphné, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as donc rien retenu des cours d'astronomie?

- Et bien… je… enfin… je voulais dire que les cours de Binns étaient ennuyeux.

Daphné avait plus l'âme d'une littéraire que d'une scientifique. Les cours d'astronomie la dépassaient complètement par contre elle était l'une des rares élèves à s'intéresser au cours d'histoire et à avoir des notes vraiment bonnes. Mais dès que Théodore était dans les parages elle agissait de manière étrange. Elle voulait essayer de lui plaire à tout prix, et sachant qu'il n'aimait pas l'histoire, elle avait voulu aller dans son sens.

- Tu as pourtant de bons résultats en histoire il me semble, répondit-il.

- Oui.. La matière ne me semble pas inintéressante en soit, j'apprécie plutôt même, mais le professeur la rend vraiment pénible, hésita-t-elle.

- Daphné est vraiment très douée, elle a une mémoire des dates c'est absolument époustouflant! S'exclama gaiement Astoria vantant un peu les mérite de sa soeur.

- Oui c'est exact! Daphné est quand même la seule élève avec un serdaigle et cette effroyable Granger à avoir obtenu un optimal à sa buse d'histoire de la magie! Et ça c'est un exploit! Continua Pansy dans le but de soutenir son amie.

- Et puis nous sommes tous ignorant d'au moins quelque chose et savant d'autre chose. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ça s'appelle la différence et c'est-ce qui rend le monde harmonieux. D'ailleurs Théodore nous sommes d'accord que les pôles identiques d'un aimant se repoussent et les opposés s'attirent! Affirma Astoria avec un petit rire en essayant de faire passer un message peu subtil à Théodore.

Isadora bailla, se leva et décida de partir trouvant la discussion ennuyeuse, d'autant plus qu'elle tournait autour de Daphné. Théodore aussi fatigué des insinuations d'Astoria décida de se lever pour s'en aller. La jeune fille décida de le suivre pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Il valait mieux tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Elle le rattrapa dans un couloir.

- Théodore ça ne peut pas continuer, tu le sais non? fit Astoria très sérieusement.

- Non je ne sais pas, mais dis-moi, dit-il avec un air de défi.

- Tu sais les sentiments que ma sœur a pour toi, si tu éprouves la même chose, ou si ce n'est pas du tout le cas et bien tu dois lui en parler. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle te tourne autour, elle a le droit à une réponse claire de ta part, tu ne crois pas?

- Astoria ne t'en mêles pas, répondit-il calmement.

- Il s'agit de ma sœur, dit-elle fermement.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il après un bref instant. Je l'apprécie assez, mais j'aime les choses bien faîtes et pour cela il faut du temps. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera. On a seize ans rien ne presse.

- Oui tu as raison, je veux dire c'est pas comme si on était en climat de guerre, ria-t-elle faussement.

- Greengrass tu m'ennuies, tu le comprends ça? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire.

- Je te félicite quand même pour l'exemple des aimants c'était tout à fait adapté à la situation, sourit-il à son tour. Passe une bonne journée Astoria.

Avant de partir il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui la fit ronchonner. Elle retourna petit-déjeuner avec sa sœur et Pansy. Daphné semblait un peu déçue de son échange avec Théodore, elle se sentait même complètement pathétique. Astoria et Pansy passèrent la matinée à la consolée.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, Isadora et Astoria partirent enfin vers pré-au-lard. Elles allèrent comme prévues dans la boutiques de friandises et en achetèrent une tonne. Elles sortirent et décidèrent de grignoter en se promenant. Ça leur faisait du bien de quitter un peu château, même si c'était toujours pour être dans ce petit village. Le froid très vite attaqua la gorge et les bronches d'Astoria, la petite après-midi fut donc écourtée et les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de rentrer et de passer à l'infirmerie histoire qu'Astoria puisse prendre un bon remontant. L'examen de madame Pomfresh révéla même une petite montée de fièvre, Astoria dut donc prendre une potion et rester à l'infirmerie une petite heure ou deux le temps que tout fasse effet et qu'elle se sente de nouveau en forme. Elle somnola un peu du fait de la potion, mais fut rapidement réveillée du fait de l'agitation qui gagnait la pièce. Katie Bell venait d'être apparemment victime d'un collier renfermant de la magie noire. Son état n'était pas très bon. Elle continua d'observer discrètement. Dumbledore, Rogue et Mcgonagall discutaient de l'accident. Ils se demandaient qui pouvait bien être derrière ce coup là et aussi pourquoi. Ils finirent par partir et Pomfresh administra des soins à Katie Bell. Une bonne heure plus tard, après les soins intensifs pour Katie, elle revint examiner Astoria et décida qu'elle pouvait partir.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Demanda Astoria en regardant Katie.

- Elle s'en sortira, mais c'était moins une. Couvrez-vous davantage la prochaine fois Mademoiselle Greengrass.

- Oui, je vous remercie madame.

Astoria retourna dans la salle commune des serpentards en chemin elle croisa Drago qui l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper.

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas?

A peine l'idée qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour elle lui traversa l'esprit, qu'elle la chassa la trouvant ridicule. Drago semblait très sérieux, peut-être trop. Astoria acquiesça simplement. Finalement Drago se trouva stupide d'être venu la chercher, ça paraissait tellement suspect, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher il devait savoir et vite si les professeurs se doutaient de quelque chose et aussi si cette idiote de Katie Bell était vivante… Il avait espéré tout simplement qu'Astoria lui livre ses informations d'elle-même, mais à son plus grand malheur elle ne semblait pas d'humeur bavarde.

- J'ai entendu dire sur le chemin du retour que Bell avait été agressée… commença-t-il.

Astoria leva vivement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Se pouvait-il que..? Non ce n'était pas possible. Drago était loin d'être un saint, mais de là à faire une telle chose! Cependant pourquoi lui parlait-il de Katie, lui qui d'habitude ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Remarque il aimait bien les commérages, oui c'était certainement juste pour ça.

- Oui, elle est à l'infirmerie. Son état était très mauvais, mais Pomfresh a pu la sauver de justesse. Elle restera quelques temps à l'infirmerie je pense.

- Sait-on qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les professeurs n'ont aucune piste, mais ils cherchent activement. Quand l'accident a eu lieu Potter et sa clique étaient sur place, ils vont sûrement être interrogés. Chaque fois qu'il arrive malheur ils sont dans les parages, dit Astoria.

- Ne m'en parle pas! Soupira-t-il.

Astoria le fixa intensément. Il était vraiment étrange ces temps-ci, il semblait épuisé et presque malade. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait maigri. Ça ne pouvait pas juste être à cause de son père. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur. Il soutenait son regard avec une telle force qu'elle finit par lâchement baisser les yeux. Avec sa main, il lui fit relevait la tête.

- Dis-moi Astoria pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça? L'interrogea-t-il calmement.

- Je te regarde normalement.

-Non c'est faux, tu me dévisages depuis quelques temps. Je t'intéresse peut-être?

- Bien sûr que non! Ne te fais pas d'idée je… non! Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, reste éloignée de moi et ne te mêle de rien qui me concerne, dit-il un peu plus menaçant avant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

La question la surprit. Il enroula délicatement sa mèche autour de son doigt puis la fit glisser pour enfin la lâcher. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par lui et incapable de quoi que ce soit en l'instant présent. Drago décida après quelques secondes de se reculer. Astoria en profita pour échapper à son emprise. Elle commença à se diriger vers la droite comme si de rien n'était, il en fit de même vers la gauche. Elle ne raconta même pas à Isadora ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Merci.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

- Tu penses que je devrais laisser tomber avec Théo? demanda Daphné à sa soeur.

- J'ai discuté avec lui. Il dit qu'il laisse le temps faire les choses, qu'il est jeune et qu'il ne veut pas se prendre la tête et que si quelque chose doit arriver alors ça arrivera.

Daphné soupira ennuyée que leur relation n'évolue pas, elle se lassait un peu de cet amour à sens unique quel éprouvait pour Théodore et c'était pour le moins compréhensible. Astoria ne comprenait rien au comportement de Théodore et ne savait plus quoi faire face au désarroi de sa soeur. Peut-être que le mieux c'était de rester seule toute sa vie, après tout pourquoi faudrait-il nécessairement être deux pour être heureux? Astoria aimait tout comme Théodore les sciences, elle pourrait très bien en faire son métier et s'épanouir grâce à cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, elle avait un devoir de potion à terminer. Slughorn ne les avait pas épargner, elle avait quatre parchemin à rendre sur les antidotes. Le mieux était donc d'aller à la bibliothèque. Là bas elle n'était pas tentée de parler avec quiconque. Elle s'installa seule à une table et commença à réfléchir à l'aide de son livre de potion sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter. Elle commença son devoir, puis manquant d'information alla trouver dans les livres de quoi remplir ses parchemins. Rien ne pouvait ébranler sa concentration, il fallait qu'elle travaille efficacement pour finir le plus rapidement possible et profiter de son après-midi. Quand elle eut terminé, elle décida d'aller ranger les livres qu'elle avait emprunté. En se retournant, elle vit Isadora arriver en trombe jusqu'à elle avec un drôle d'air.

- Zabini m'a embrassé! chuchota-t-elle avec une mine offusquée.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est incroyable!

- Non, NOUS ne nous sommes pas embrassés, c'est lui tout seul! Il m'a pris par surprise, je n'ai rien eu le temps d'esquiver.

- Tu regrettes ce baiser alors? demanda finalement Astoria en se dirigeant hors de la bibliothèque avec Isa.

- Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu me demander l'autorisation, je suis une fille bien, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Enfin tu imagines "Isadora Nowinski puis-je t'embrasser?" "Oui, je t'en prie." " Puis-je à présent passer mes mains autour de ta taille?" " Tu le peux" "Oh Merci beaucoup ma charmante" Tu le vois bien, c'est ridicule, ça brise la magie du moment.

- Comme toujours, tu exagères ma chère, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, j'admets que ça n'était pas désagréable. Ensuite, il m'a invité à la soirée chez Slughorn, je n'ai pas encore répondu.

- Et tu as une idée de la réponse à la question?

- La réponse est non, s'il me veut qu'il s'attende à ramer. On n'acquiert pas Isadora Nowinski aussi vite et facilement! Et puis ma tante Isis dit que les filles qui savent se faire désirer rendent fous les messieurs et en font ce qu'elles veulent.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isadora, et Astoria décida de retenir les petites techniques de son amie. La tante Isis prenait toujours soin d'Isadora, elle s'en occupait comme si elle était son enfant. Astoria aller parfois chez elle pour rendre visite à Isa et chaque fois elle s'étonnait de voir à quel point Isis était belle, mais pas forcément physiquement c'était plutôt dans l'attitude. Elle choisissait toujours les bons vêtements pour se mettre en valeur, elle fumait à l'aide d'un long porte cigarette en or, son rouge à lèvre était carmin et ses ongles au moins aussi rouges. Depuis que son mari était décédé, elle enchaînait les amants qui lui offraient chaque fois les plus beaux bijoux et elle en était très fière. La mère d'Astoria ne l'estimait guère, elle l'appelait la croqueuse d'homme et la soupçonnait d'avoir un sérieux problème d'alcool et une influence douteuse. Alors, souvent c'est Isadora qui venait au manoir Greengrass, pourtant Astoria aimait beaucoup la tante Isis. Elle lui donnait à elle et Isa, toujours de bons conseils sans tabous ni jugements. Un jour elle leur avait même expliqué que les femmes disposaient d'atouts non négligeables, mais elle n'avait pas développé plus que ça considérant les deux chéries -c'est ainsi qu'elle les appelait- trop jeunes. Et les deux filles n'avaient pas tout à fait saisi le sens de ses paroles.

La semaine se passa et Astoria eut tellement de devoirs qu'elle passa la plupart de son temps à travailler avec Isadora. Durant le peu de temps libre qu'elles avaient eu, Isadora avait refusé comme prévu l'invitation de Blaise pour le faire mijoter, elle mettait en application le fameux adage "suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis" et elle jubilait de s'apercevoir à quel point il fut vrai. Astoria la prévint quand même de faire attention qu'il ne se lasse pas. La jeune brune quand à elle, avait définitivement laissé tomber ses petites interrogations sur Drago car elle n'avait aucune envie de se rapprocher et de savoir ce qui le rongeait tant, car cela reviendrait à devoir peut-être supporter avec lui quelque chose de lourd et Astoria Greengrass voulait passer une année sereine. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes des filles avec Isa, elle surprit Millicent Bulstrode en larme. Les deux filles s'approchèrent donc et s'accroupirent pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Millicent que se passe-t-il? demanda Isadora d'une voix douce.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Voyons Millicent, tu peux nous faire confiance, la rassura Astoria en essuyant avec un mouchoir en tissu les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- C'est Pre..preston Silvertorn un..un..un septième année de gryffondore, il m'a croi...sé d-dans un cou-couloir et a commencé à m-me dire des ch...oses très méchantes. Il m'a dit que... j'étais très laide et grosse et...et..et puis ce genre de choses,.

- Nous sommes des serpentards tout le monde nous déteste et se ligue contre nous, mais s'ils pensent être les plus méchants ils se trompent tous! Il faut qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce, qu'il sache bien qu'on attaque pas des serpentards impunément parce que sinon ils auront l'impression d'être tout permis, déclara très sombrement Astoria.

- J'apprécie ton enthousiasme mon petit chat, mais tu oublies qu'il a trois ans d'enseignements magiques de plus que nous, répondit Isadora.

- Mais enfin Isa, nous avons de bons rudiments de magie noire et crois-moi il ne s'y attendra pas.

Millicent qui écoutait attentivement la conversation, essuya ses larme et parvint à se calmer dans les bras d'Isadora tandis que debout Astoria plus sombre que jamais était bien décidée à faire payer à ce stupide gryffondore ce qu'il avait dit . Oui, elle était en quatrième année, mais comme elle l'avait si bien dit la magie noire elle connaissait et dans un duel c'était un avantage incontestable. Son oncle, mangemort, lui avait pris disons quelques jolis tours bien utiles et c'était le moment rêvé de mettre en application son enseignement.

- Astoria il est hors de question qu'on se fasse virer à cause de Silverstorn, tu sais bien que la magie noire est interdite ici! C'est une magie très dangereuse qui peut avoir des conséquences fatales! Tu te feras virer, ton père t'étriperas et tu finiras à Azkaban! La réprimanda son amie. Et je dis bien TU parce que je ne te suivrais pas là-dedans.

- Père dit toujours que l'on doit rendre au centuple, je ne peux pas croire que tu te défiles si facilement Isa!

- Il n'y a aucune honte à se défiler quand on sait qu'on ne peut en tirer que du négatif.

Les deux amies s'affrontèrent du regard. Millicent se leva pour tenter de calmer leurs ardeurs en vain.

- Ecoutez je vous remercie, mais je crois que je vais passer à autre chose et j'aurai ma revanche à un autre moment j'imagine.

Astoria la regarda ahurie et pensa qu'elle n'avait donc aucune dignité. Se faire insulter par un gryffondore qui plus est sang-mêlés et ne pas vouloir se défendre, c'était impensable. Sûrement quelque chose digne des poufsouffles ou des serdaigles, mais certainement pas des serpentards. Millicent s'en alla, laissant Astoria et Isadora toujours debout l'une face à l'autre le regard bouillonnant.

- Il en va de l'honneur de notre maison.

- Astoria, non. Il s'agit uniquement de Bulstrode et on ne se fera pas virer pour elle ou pour ce garçon, tu entends!

Isadora avait raison, elle s'était peut-être un peu emportée. Il fallait avouer qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était levée du pied gauche et étais très irritable. Déjà au petit matin elle s'était disputée avec Théodore, puis avec Daphné. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière pour justifier une telle humeur, tout simplement il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi je suis un peu à cran en ce moment, admit-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi?

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, on a eu une lourde charge de travail cette semaine et je me sens un peu vide. Enfin peu importe, ça va passer! Heureusement que tu es toujours là pour me remettre les idées en place Isa.

Astoria finit bel et bien par obtempérer songeant que se faire virer à cause d'un stupide gryffondore était vraiment du gâchis et qu'effectivement son père serait furieux de l'apprendre. Leur seule chance de gagner étant la magie noire du fait de leur très jeune âge, elle accepta le fait qu'elle était en l'occurrence impuissante. En plus, Millicent elle-même s'était défilée alors qu'elle était la première concernée. Isadora et Astoria se dirigèrent donc en direction de leur salle commune. En chemin elles croisèrent le jeune homme en question qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre l'air arrogant, Astoria ne pu s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard et cela attira l'attention de Silverstorn. Il s'avança donc vers elle et Isadora.

- Dis-donc minus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? la questionna-t-il moqueur.

Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais il semblait frêle et chétif. Isadora intima très séchement au garçon de ne pas leur adresser la parole, puis elle tira Astoria par le bras en direction de l'extérieur histoire de prendre un peu l'air et de se calmer. Preston Silverstorn décida de les suivre et il s'installa face à elle sur un petit muret.

- C'est dommage que vous soyez à serpentards mes mignonnes, sûrement filles de mangemorts prônant la pureté du sang et insultant la populace, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Et que vous soyez un peu jeune aussi.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous aurions pu être à poufsouffle que tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, rétorqua Isadora séchement et avec condescendance, tandis qu'Astoria restait silencieuse.

- Mais c'est qu'elle griffe en plus la jolie blonde, et toi tu as perdu ta langue, fit-il en fixant Astoria.

- Disons que ton manque de respect m'impose de ne pas te répondre si tu veux tout savoir.

- C'est toi qui m'a regardé méchamment ma jolie, tu m'en veux de quelque chose peut-être? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà fait quoi que ce soit. Remarquez, les petites garces de serpentards prennent tout le monde de haut c'est bien connu, déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

Astoria se leva pour s'en aller, elle le trouvait vraiment fatiguant ce crétin. Isadora décida de la suivre bien évidemment, qui voudrait rester avec ce sale type? A nouveau il les suivit. Astoria se retourna.

- Tu arrêtes de nous suivre ou je vais vraiment m'énerver, le menaça Astoria.

- Ecoute-moi bien ce ne sont pas deux quatrièmes années qui vont me faire peur, je fais ce que je veux.

- Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de voir à quel point nous sommes des garces, tu arrêtes immédiatement et c'est mon dernier avertissement.

Son sourire suffisant et le pas de plus qu'il fit vers elle en signe de provocation agaça fortement Isa qui était pourtant demeurée calme jusqu'ici contrairement à Astoria qui avait perdu patience depuis déjà l'épisode des toilettes. Astoria sortie sa baguette d'un geste rapide et la pointa vers lui, elle n'eut pas le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante. Il jeta sa baguette dans l'herbe au loin et pointa la sienne vers elle.

- Et maintenant ma mignonne? On fait moins les malignes c'est sûr. J'avoue que je m'attendais à un petit peu mieux quand même.

Il explosa de rire, puis il se mit à jouer avec sa baguette qu'il faisait tourner dans tous les sens. Astoria profita de ce moment d'inattention et fonça sur le garçon comme une furie en serrant le point qu'une fois à sa hauteur elle envoya de toutes ses forces dans son nez. Ne s'attendant nullement à ça, Preston n'eut pas le temps de réagir et d'éviter le coup. Son nez vira au rouge puis au bleu, se mit à saigner abondamment puis à être si douloureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Suite à ça elle alla récupérer sa baguette et s'en alla sans un mot le laissant là ensanglanté.

Isadora parut surprise du geste de son amie et resta quelque seconde immobile. Avant de partir elle l'entendu lui dire qu'elles allaient le regretter. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas, bien au contraire elle était plutôt confiante sur ce coup là, en effet tout garçon un minimum fier -et bon sang que celui là semblait être orgueilleux- n'irait jamais se plaindre auprès de quiconque de s'être fait persécuter par des filles de trois ans de moins. Elle rattrapa Astoria et elles retournèrent comme prévu dans leur salle commune.

- C'est quoi cette tâche rouge sur ta chemise Astoria? demanda Daphné.

Astoria baissa les yeux et constata effectivement qu'il y avait une petite tâche de sang, elle grimaça de dégoût. Millicent qui avait entendu la remarque se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Isadora et Astoria les yeux écarquillés. Elle prit du bout des doigts le morceau de tissu et le lâcha presque aussitôt avec un air paniqué.

- Mais vous êtes folles! Qu'est-ce que vous...! Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, pas pour moi! Vous risquez...

- Rien de bien grave et ça rien avoir avec toi alors arrête un peu tes simagrées, dit Isadora ennuyée et agressivement pour couper court à la conversation.

Astoria ne prit pas la peine d'en écouter davantage, elle monta à son dortoir afin de pouvoir se changer et décida de nettoyer cette chemise. Elle ne descendit pas avant le banquet du soir. Quand elle arriva, elle remarqua que Preston semblait aller mieux, Pomfresh faisait des merveilles! Elle se sentit quand même un peu coupable finalement. Elle avait agit sous l'impulsion du moment et s'était battue! Quelle horreur, une fille de bonne famille n'est pas supposée se battre. Isadora avait bien plus de sang froid, elle c'était une vraie Lady capable de se contrôler, finalement elle se sentait presque honteuse. Depuis ce matin elle n'était pas dans son assiette, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. La nuit tombée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune pour regarder les étoiles et réfléchir un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Greengrass?!

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête, elle reconnu la voix de Drago. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et donc d'elle. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas couché et d'où il venait.

- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Moi non plus, répondit-t-il désagréablement.

- La courtoisie voudrait que ne m'impose pas ta présence dans ce cas, répondit-elle dans un soupir toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Arrête un peu de jouer les malheureuses tu veux! Alors quoi tu as passé une mauvaise journée parce que tu as mal dormi ou tu t'es un peu disputée avec Isadora ou je ne sais quelle autre broutille?! Oui c'est sûr ta vie est vraiment affreuse Princesse Astoria, déclara-t-il un peu agressif.

- Bien que tu ais de sûrement de meilleures raisons en ce moment, tu n'as pas le monopole de la mauvaise humeur, ronchonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence. Elle regretta un peu la manière dont elle lui avait parlé à l'instant. Bien qu'elle ignorait la nature de ses soucis, il était clair qu'ils devaient être plus graves que les siens. Astoria se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant, elle ne savait pas qu'il souffrait d'insomnie ou peut-être comme elle était-ce exceptionnel qu'il soit là à cette heure-ci? Non, sûrement qu'il dormait mal depuis un petit moment, il suffisait de voir la mine fatiguée qu'il arborait depuis longtemps. Drago avait bien changé depuis les vacances. Se sentant épié il tourna la tête vers elle et accrocha son regard brun et après quelques seconde elle se détourna. Il l'observa à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas très appropriée ta tenue tu ne penses pas? remarqua-t-il.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe nuit plutôt chaste en soie blanche et d'une robe de chambre en cachemire rose ouverte qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes et un petit peu son décolleté. Astoria ferma rapidement son peignoir mal à l'aise d'être ainsi vêtue en présence de Drago. Aucun garçon ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans une tenue de nuit qui plus est quelque peu révélatrice de ses formes de jeune fille.

- Je pensais être seule, autrement je n'aurai pas...

- J'espère bien, la coupa-t-il. A l'avenir sois plus prudente.

Un silence se réinstalla.

- Je devrais monter me coucher, il est tard et ce ne serait pas raisonnable de rester plus longtemps, dit-elle doucement. Tu comptes rester encore ici?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

- Ne te méprends pas, mais je pense que tu devrais aussi aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil, mais pour cela il faut dormir. Ce n'est pas bon de rester éveillé trop longtemps.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon état? demanda-t-il ironiquement tandis qu'elle haussa les épaules.

- Si tu me connaissais un peu mieux, tu saurais que je suis pas une si mauvaise fille, affirma Astoria.

- Ah oui? Parce que Bulstrode te soupçonnes d'avoir agressé un gryffondore aujourd'hui!

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément Millicent était bien incapable de tenir sa langue, c'était incroyable. Quelle image allait-elle renvoyée! Celle d'une fille violente, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et de se comporter convenablement en société. En même temps ce on ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Millicent, ou en tout cas pas juste elle. Astoria devait aussi assumer ses actes et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Tant pis, elle serait perçue comme en étant une sorte de Crabbe et Goyle au féminin, chose peu flatteuse.

- J'ignorai que Millicent détenait la vérité absolue.

- La plupart des serpentards finissent par mal tourner, ce ne serait pas surprenant que tu ne déroges pas non plus à cette règle là, sourit-il lui rappelant sa remarque sur la taille de sa poitrine d'il y a une semaine.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je vais te faire une confidence, les garçons ne trouvent pas ça sexy les filles qui se battent.

- Je vais t'en faire une aussi, les garçons ne présentent aucun intérêt pour moi, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ça viendra Greengrass, plus tôt que tu ne le penses, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Bonne nuit Drago, chuchota-t-elle avec des petits yeux fatigués.

- Merci, dors bien.

Avant de partir rejoindre son petit lit, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Les matchs de Quiddich sans toi sont insipides, tu ajoutais un certain piment quand tu bataillais contre Potter, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter à son dortoir.

Demain serpentard affronterait serdaigle, pendant ce temps Drago chercherait un nouveau moyen de réussir sa mission. Lui, sixième année de poudlard devait exterminer Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier qui donnait du file à retordre au mage noir lui-même, autrement dit il s'agissait d'une mission suicide et il avait bien compris que cela était dans le but de punir sa famille des agissements de son père. Astoria avait passé une mauvaise journée, elle avait été de mauvaise humeur? Et bien il aurait voulu que pour lui ça ne dure aussi qu'un jour.

Il monta se coucher une heure plus tard et éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il angoissait tellement, il aurait voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar et qu'il puisse se réveiller au plus vite. Drago ce soir là eu même une brève pensée pour Potter, lui aussi devait passer des mauvaises nuits pensa-t-il.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

En observant le match on pouvait aisément s'apercevoir que les serpentards n'étaient pas très fairplay. L'équipe des verts et argent faisait même preuve d'une certaine violence à l'égard de ses adversaires. Une fois qu'ils décrochèrent la victoire, l'euphorie gagna les gradins. C'est sûr ce soir il y aurait une fête dans la salle commune pour fêter l'événement. Astoria décida de s'éclipser pour aller retrouver Théodore depuis leur petite dispute d'hier ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. L'objet de la discorde était que Théodore en avait assez qu'Astoria lui pose des questions au sujet des potentiels sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver à l'égard de Daphné. Elle avait ensuite était expliquer à sa soeur ce qui venait de se passer et Daphné lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir été assez subtile dans ses questions. Cette histoire commençait à sérieusement ennuyer la jeune fille. Après une bonne demie-heure de recherche, elle trouva Théodore dehors assis au pied d'un arbre entrain de lire un roman. Elle s'approcha doucement et un peu hésitante, sentant une présence il redressa la tête, la regarda à peine une seconde puis retourna à son roman. Elle désespéra de voir qu'il préférait l'ignorer.

- Théodore s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour l'éternité, dit-elle de sa voix enfantine pour l'attendrir et avec une moue exagérément triste.

- Je vais être honnête Astoria, en ce moment tu m'agaces.

- Je le sais bien et je te présente mes excuses à ce propos. D'ailleurs je ne mêlerai plus de votre relation car à chaque fois ça me retombe dessus, alors pioufff! Non je t'assure je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ça, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche, continua-t-elle avec le même ton de petite fille chagrinée.

Il demeura de marbre face au petit numéro de la jeune fille. Pour autant elle ne se découragea pas.

- Théodooooooore!

Elle s'assit à ses côtés puis lui attrapa le bras et commença à jouer avec en faisant semblant de dessiner dessus avec ses doigts, de le griffer doucement, de le frotter. Il soupira bruyamment, mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer pour autant. Astoria continua donc plusieurs instants.

- Je n'aime pas ça qu'on se dispute, après je passe une mauvaise journée. Avec Daphné c'est différent quand on se dispute parce que c'est ma soeur, on est liée, toi c'est comme si je pouvais te perdre à chaque fois.

Bien qu'il continua de rester silencieux il retira le bras qu'Astoria lui avait emprisonné et le passa derrière ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se cala confortablement ravie du geste qu'il faisait. Il referma son bouquin et le posa près de lui.

- Tu ne fais plus la tête n'est-ce pas?

- Sans toi mes journées seraient beaucoup plus reposantes, répondit-il pour la taquiner mais aussi parce que c'était un peu vrai.

Face à ces paroles, elle se dégagea de ses bras presque brutalement puis fouilla dans son petit sac. Après quelques secondes de recherches intensives, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sorti de son petit sac en cuir, un petit bout de tissu blanc qu'elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire. On put lire dans les yeux de Théodore qu'il était étonné. Il prit le bout de tissu et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un mouchoir brodé sur lequel figurait ses initiales. Il trouva que c'était un beau geste de la part de son amie et il en fut touché pensant qu'Astoria était vraiment très adorable comme fille.

- Je te l'ai fait hier soir, ça te plaît?

- J'apprécie, merci Astoria.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à papoter. Astoria lui raconta notamment ses mésaventures de la veille qu'il écouta très attentivement. Astoria aimait beaucoup Théodore car il était selon elle un garçon calme, posé et réfléchit. Il était très important pour elle et l'idée même de le perdre la rendait malade. De tout son coeur elle souhaitait qu'il se mette avec Daphné, ainsi il serait un membre de sa famille à part entière. Cependant, elle craignait que sa mise en couple ne l'éloigne d'elle. Ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible, il lui manquerait beaucoup en tout cas.

Plus tard dans la journée, Astoria se prépara avec Isadora pour la petite fête du soir. Comme à chaque victoire Isadora était de sacrée bonne humeur et comme toujours elle racontait à son amie tous les détails du match comme si cette dernière n'y avait pas assisté. Elles déscendirent ensuite dans la salle commune où Zabini attendait avec Impatience sa co-équipière et l'espérait-il sa future petite-amie. Drago, lui, n'assista pas à la petite fête trop occupé à mettre en oeuvre sa nouvelle stratégie pour tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, Astoria qui se promenait dans un couloir fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy faire les cents pas devant un mur. Elle l'observa discrètement et fut stupéfiée de voir apparaître une gigantesque porte sur le mur. Drago entra et l'instant d'après la porte disparu, elle trouva cela fascinant. Elle voulu elle aussi faire apparaître cette étrange porte afin de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle attendit quelques minutes devant le mur, rien ne se passa à son plus grand regret. Après réflexion elle décida d'imiter ce que venait de faire Drago, et elle se mit donc à faire des allers-retours devant le mur et rien... rien n'apparu. Quelle déception. Elle choisit de rester devant la salle, sauf qu'après une trentaines de minutes elle en eut assez et partit. Quand elle croisa de nouveau Drago en fin de journée, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Drago!

- Pas maintenant Greengrass.

Il la repoussa pour partir vaquer à ses occupations plus importantes. Lui et elle ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'après les vacances de noël. Un mardi soir tandis qu'Astoria s'ennuyait effroyablement et n'avait aucune envie de dormir elle décida d'aller de traîner dans le château. Braver l'interdit lui procurait une agréable sensation du fait de la montée d'adrénaline. Depuis le début de l'année elle avait dépassé le couvre feu cinq fois et c'était fait attraper une. Cette nuit là,elle réussit à aller jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie sans pour autant se faire attraper par Rusard ou un préfet quelconque. La tour était l'un de ses endroits favoris du fait de la vue somptueuse. Astoria se dirigea vers la rambarde et regarda le ciel un peu rêveuse sans s'apercevoir que dans la pénombre était assis Drago. Ce dernier manifestement dérangé par la présence de la jeune fille se racla la gorge afin de l'informer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- J'étais là avant et je voudrais être tranquille, dit-il froidement.

Ne souhaitant pas insister et se disputer, elle se dirigea docilement en direction de la porte. Après tout, elle ne voulait s'attirer aucun problème avec lui et comme il venait de le dire, il était là avant. A peine l'ouvrit-elle qu'elle entendit des bruit de bas qui arrivaient en leur direction. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte, mais c'était trop tard le grincement de celle-ci avait suffit à indiquer à Rusard leur présence.

- Rusard!

Astoria regarda autour d'elle un endroit pour se cacher ne souhaitant pas avoir de retenue. Drago aussi voulait éviter d'être en colle, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre! Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit Astoria devant la porte qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour écouter. Effectivement, les bruits indiquaient que Rusard se rapprochait à grand pas. Quelle angoisse.

- Si les gens apprennent qu'on a été trouvé ensemble en pleine nuit ici, je n'imagine pas ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer! Mais quelle horreur! S'indigna Astoria.

- N'exagère pas non plus, soupira-t-il.

Astoria se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la trouve ici en pleine nuit en présence d'un garçon. Si son père en était informé il la tuerait c'était certain. Son honneur serait à coup sûr entaché par cette histoire. Il fallait réfléchir et vite. Ici il n'y avait pas d'endroit où se cacher et il n'y avait pas non plus d'issues. C'était fichu, c'était certain. Tans pis, après tout il s'agissait des risques encourus quand on se baladait à pas d'heure. Il fallait se faire une raison et puis après tout des heures de colles et les remontrances de son père, ça n'était pas si affreux. Pénible, mais vraiment pas affreux. Elle scruta à nouveau les alentours et soudain, elle eut une idée.

- Mais bien sûr! Drago fait en sorte qu'il n'entre pas, bloque la porte le plus longtemps possible!

- Pardon?!

- Aller fais ce que je te dis! J'ai une idée.

Il hésita un instant, puis obtempéra en jurant qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir un sacré bon plan! Il jeta un sort à la porte tout en sachant que Rusard étant un cracmol ne pourrait en aucun cas l'ouvrir sans l'aide d'un professeur ou d'un préfet. Quelques instants plus tard Rusard essaya d'entrer, ne réussissant pas il essaya plusieurs clefs de son trousseau puis s'énerva sur la poignée de porte.

- Élèves hors du dortoir! Je sais que vous êtes là! Je vais aller chercher un professeur vous ne m'échapperez pas! s'écria-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que ton super plan c'est de s'enfuir pendant qu'il va chercher un professeur? Parce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il fasse semblant de partir en espérant qu'on sorte ou encore si on y arrive qu'on se fasse prendre par des préfets ou les professeurs alarmés.

Si tel était le cas la punition serait encore plus sévère pour eux. Premièrement, ils étaient ici après les heures réglementaires, ensuite ils avaient utilisé de lala magie pour bloquer Rusard et enfin elle espérait qu'ils s'enfuissent? Très mauvaise idée et il regrettait déjà de l'avoir écouté. Astoria ignora complètement ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça son plan! Il était presque vexant qu'il la pense aussi stupide. Elle alla près de la rambarde mis ses doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler, elle le fit à trois reprises. Drago se retourna vers elle, avec un air ahuri ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait aussi bêtement!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! T'as qu'à crier qu'on est là tant que tu y es, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies réveillé tout le château encore! s'énerva-t-il.

- Je vous entends! cria Rusard à travers la porte. Ouvrez! J'ai tout mon temps et vous serez bien obligés de sortir de toute façon!

Drago se retourna vers Astoria regrettant d'avoir bloqué cette stupide porte.

- J'aurai jamais dû t'écouter!

- Tout est sous contrôle, il faut juste patienter encore un peu.

- Patienter pour quoi?!

La réponse à sa question arriva sous ses yeux tandis que Rusard continuait de les menacer en s'énervant contre la porte.

- C'est le balais d'Isadora, on l'a ensorcelé l'été dernier et on lui a attribué une mémoire auditive, expliqua-t-elle à Drago.

- Très bien, c'est moi qui conduis, déclara-t-il autoritairement.

Il monta à l'avant du balais et tendit son bras à Astoria pour l'aider. Elle se plaça derrière lui et timidement passa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago. Pour lui comme pour elle, ce fut quelque peu embarrassant. Il décolla et pensa qu'il valait mieux aller attendre une heure ou deux dehors afin d'éviter de croiser un professeur que Rusard pourrait avoir alarmé. Parce que oui, le château pouvait être agité en ce moment. Des élèves hors des dortoirs après le couvre feu qui en plus bloquaient la porte à Rusard risquaient gros. Il alla se poser près du lac et il s'installa sur le sol derrière un buisson pensant que ce qui venait de se passer était le genre de choses qui habituellement ne pouvait arriver qu'aux stupides gryffondores! Il observa un instant Astoria qui elle était rester debout et tournait en rond.

- Astoria assieds-toi, tu me files le tournis.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et pendant quelques minutes ils ne se dirent pas le moindre mot. Une fois de plus, étant vêtue d'une robe de nuit et d'une robe de chambre fermée, elle ressentit très vite la fraîcheur et commença à trembler. Drago ne sembla pas s'en soucier et ne daigna pas lui proposer sa veste. Après encore quelques minutes où elle pensa qu'il était un vrai mufle, elle décida de lui forcer la main.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle à son égard.

- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu mieux te couvrir, constata-t-il.

- Tu pourrais quand même me proposer ta veste!

- Non. C'est moi qui risquerai d'avoir froid tout ça parce que tu n'as pas été suffisamment intelligente pour prendre la tienne!

Elle croisa les bras vexée par le comportement du garçon. Qu'il était égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui alors qu'elle venait de leur éviter une heure de colle ou plusieurs! Il aurait au moins pu dire merci. Astoria continuait de trembler en se disant que demain elle passerait sûrement la journée à l'infirmerie et aussi que jamais plus on ne la prendrait à sortir après le couvre feu. Drago n'étant pas un garçon dépourvu de coeur, il accepta finalement la voyant trembler, de lui donner sa veste. Il l'enleva et il la posa sur ses épaules et comme prévu il sentit davantage à quel point la nuit était fraîche. Astoria se blottit dans son vêtement en le remerciant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant un bruit de loup venant de la forêt au loin. Dans l'impulsion du moment, elle lui agrippa le bras et le serra très fort. Le pire dans cet histoire c'est que Drago n'était lui aussi vraiment pas rassuré. Pour éviter une retenue et un sermon de Monsieur Greengrass, ils mourraient de froid ou seraient tués par une satanée bestiole, génial.

- Drago.. tu as froid? demanda-t-elle d'une voix penaude.

- Bien sûr que oui par ta faute, l'accusa-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête et entreprit d'enlever la veste. Après tout il n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait qu'à avoir été suffisamment intelligente pour prendre de quoi se couvrir.

- Non garde là, Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre pendant une heure, ronchonna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas que attrapes froid par ma faute! se plaignit-elle.

- J'ai une bonne santé, ça ira.

- Ce n'est pas bien, je me sens mal vis à vis de toi, déclara-t-elle avec un air chagriné.

- Bon très bien, puisque tu insistes! Viens dans mes bras, la chaleur de ton corps me réchauffera, déclara-t-il très sérieusement tandis qu'elle écarquilla les yeux.

L'idée fit rougir la jeune brune et elle fut ravie qu'il fasse assez sombre pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir avoir cette proximité avec lui, ça n'était vraiment pas correct. D'un autre côté c'était une question de survie. Elle se plaça donc entre ses jambes, dos à lui. Un peu hésitant, il passa tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se surprit à penser que c'était agréable et qu'elle sentait bon. De son côté, Astoria était très mal à l'aise et l'idée de s'enfuir en courant lui traversa l'esprit une ou deux fois. Puis après quelques instant, tout comme lui, elle s'habitua au contact de leur corps profitant elle aussi de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est mieux pour toi? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est ça ou crever de froid, répondit-il sèchement. Si tu veux te promener dehors pense au moins à te couvrir espèce d'idiote!

- Je ne comptais pas rester si longtemps dehors! se défendit-elle.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Puis Astoria décida de profiter de ce tête à tête pour faire entendre raison à son camarade. Depuis le début de l'année son état se dégradait et personne ne semblait y faire attention, pas même ses supposés "amis". Sûrement trouverait-il ses remarques déplacées et se vexerait-il, mais quelqu'un devait au moins l'encourager une fois à se reprendre en main. La jeune brune imaginait que le garçon déprimait seulement à cause de l'emprisonnement de son père, elle ignorait bien que la vérité était encore plus sombre que ça et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'en mordre les doigts.

- Drago?l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Hmm...

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mais j'hésite...

- Soit tu le dis, soit non, mais ne me gonfle pas des heures avec ça.

- Je... enfin tu... disons que... non... En fait, il faut... rhoo!

- Tu te fiches de moi j'espère? fit-il las.

- Non mais c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

- Tu essaie de me faire une déclaration Greengrass? Demanda-t-il mi-amusé mi-blasé.

- Ne soit pas bête enfin! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Alors quoi?! Perdit-il patience.

- Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas ami, mais... Ecoute, il faut... voilà... il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes! Je veux dire je sais bien que ce qui arrive à ton père est terrible pour toi... oui vraiment terrible, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser aller comme ça! Tu as l'air d'un zombie et je ne te dis vraiment pas ça pour te blesser, finit-elle pas dire d'une traite.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires! Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de ta part! Déclara-t-il irrité en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Quand la vie te met des coups tu as deux options: soit tu décides de te renfermer sur toi même, d'être malheureux et de justifier tous tes échecs par ça; soit tu décides de les encaisser avec bravoure et honneur et tu décides de te battre et de rendre les coups toujours plus fort! Ce qui t'arrive c'est très très nul et tu ressens sûrement beaucoup de colère! Et bien sers toi ce cette colère comme moteur pour avancer! Continua-t-elle.

Drago considéra qu'Astoria venait de dépasser les limites. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle se permettait de lui faire la morale?! Cette sale petite gamine agaçante! Il lâcha la jeune fille furieux et se releva. Elle en fit de même un peu confuse. Astoria regrettait d'ores et déjà ses paroles trop vites prononcées c'est vrai ça, de quoi se mêlait-elle?

- Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas! Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout! Alors ne te permets pas de me juger comme ça! C'est facile de parler à la place à laquelle tu es! Je t'interdis de me juger tu entends!? Je te l'interdis! rétorqua-t-il enragé.

Astoria venait de déclenchait chez lui un état de fureur et elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien prit de sortir ça comme ça? Dire ça à Daphné, Isa ou Théodore qu'elle connaissait bien ça pouvait passer, mais Drago?! Non, il avait raison c'était inacceptable. Il s'éloigna d'elle avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il alla loin d'elle afin d'essayer de décolérer. Un sentiment de culpabilité se mit à envahir Astoria tandis qu'elle le regarder un peu honteuse et gênée de là où elle était. Après un petit temps, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer et aller lui présenter ses excuses. Bien que ça partait d'une bonne attention, ça ne la concernait pas.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolée...

- Peu importe, on rentre au château j'en ai assez d'être ici! s'exclama-t-il avec agressivité.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il était sûrement trop tôt et que Rusard et les professeurs devaient être encore entrain de les chercher, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle suivit donc tête baissée et ils retournèrent à leur dortoir. Comme le craignait Astoria, ils tombèrent sur le professeur McGonagall qui leur passa un sacré savon et décida de les coller pour toute une semaine et d'enlever 30 points à leur maison. Par chance, elle ne comptait pas envoyer de courrier à leurs parents ce qui soulagea la jeune fille. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur dortoir accompagné d'un Rusard qui ne cessait de leur dire des méchancetés. Astoria sentait que Drago était vraiment en colère contre elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à ne plus s'occuper des affaires des autres! Après tout ça ne changeait rien pour elle si Drago décidait de sombrer dans la déprime. Rien de tout cela ne la concernait. Cette nuit là, c'est le coeur lourd que les deux jeunes élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir et allèrent se coucher le coeur lourd. Le pire songèrent-ils tous les deux, c'est qu'ils devraient passer une semaine ensemble en retenue! Il s'agirait pour Astoria probablement des pires colles de sa vie, et pour Drago cette perte de temps ne l'arrangeait guère dans ses projets. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallut beaucoup plus pour étriper cette saleté d'Astoria à qui à cet instant très précis il souhaitait tous les malheurs du monde.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Quand Pansy Parkison apprit que Drago avait récolté une semaine de retenue et ce avec Astoria parce qu'ils auraient manifestement traîné ensemble après le couvre feu, elle enragea. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller régler ces comptes avec la jeune fille et de lui faire savoir sa manière de pensée. Depuis des années Pansy courrait après Drago, elle avait toujours été là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, ce n'était pas gagner d'avance mais tous ces efforts avaient fini par les rapprocher et il était hors de question qu'elle se le fasse finalement piquer par Astoria. Pour le garçon de ses rêves Pansy était prête s'il le fallait à se battre bec et ongles. Dans l'après midi, elle trouva enfin Astoria.

- Bonjour Pansy! s'enjoua-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Alors comme ça Théodore ne te suffit plus? Il te faut aussi Drago maintenant? Demanda Pansy ironiquement.

Astoria fut surprise de voir la jeune fille d'habitude si amicale avec elle, lui parler avec autant de froideur. Tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu et Pansy le comprendrait très probablement pensa-t-elle.

- Je vois à quoi tu fais référence et c'est un pur concours de circonstances, nous nous sommes croisés pas donnés rendez-vous.

- Ben voyons toujours des excuses n'est-ce pas? Non mais tu me prends pour une bourrique! T'es vraiment qu'une salope Astoria!Tu sais que ta soeur aime bien Théodore et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer tes journées à rire avec, discuter, le toucher pfff! Et maintenant Drago?! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire, menaça-t-elle.

Trop c'était trop, les insultes étaient vraiment trop violentes pour qu'Astoria ne les ignorent. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour ainsi lui parler? D'un autre côté elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre pour un garçon et encore moins pour Drago! Tout ça était tout bonnement ridicule. Astoria essaya du mieux qu'elle pût de garder son sang froid et de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu.

- Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit et je vais m'en aller. Il est hors de question que je me dispute pour Malefoy. Que les choses claires il ne m'intéresse pas du tout et je ne l'intéresse pas non plus, alors tu te calmes immédiatement, déclara-t-elle avec un ton ferme.

- Tu me fais bien rire tu sais! Franchement.. même ta soeur le pense que tu n'es qu'une catin! Quatorze ans et déjà entrain d'allumer les garçons, c'est pathétique!

- Tu retires ce que tu viens dire! s'énerva Astoria en serrant les poings.

- Tu es énervée? Tu trouves que je fais preuve d'irrespect peut-être? Parce que toi bien sûr tu es respectueuse quand tu te trémousses aux bras de Théodore sous les ses yeux?!

Astoria sorti sa baguette rageusement et la pointa vers Pansy en lui intimant de se taire. Cette dernière ria, ne craignant point un instant les menace d'une petite quatrième année. Astoria se demanda si Daphné pensait vraiment ces ignobles choses d'elle, parce que cela serait d'autant plus blessant du fait qu'elle fut sa soeur. Pansy s'approcha d'Astoria et du bout des doigts elle lui fit baisser sa baguette.

- Tu perdrais de toute façon, murmura Pansy.

Après ces paroles, elle tourna le dos à Astoria pour s'en aller contente de lui avoir dit quel était le fond de sa pensée. Astoria furieuse ne pu s'empêcher de balancer le livre de botanique qu'elle avait dans les mains droit dans le dos de Pansy avec force. Cette dernière se retourna furtivement, le regard noir. Elle revint auprès d'Astoria furibonde, tandis que celle-ci lui adressait son plus joli sourire de peste.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû! S'écria Pansy.

Elle prit sa baguette et lança à toute vitesse un maléfice de conjonctivite qu'Astoria parvint à esquiver de justesse, elle se défendit en envoyant le sortilège de Furunculus que Pansy évita à l'aide d'une formule de protection. Elles ne purent continuer déranger par l'arrivé de Daphné elle-même. Astoria fut bienheureuse que sa soeur soit là, elle prendrait certainement sa défense contre cette harpie de Parkinson.

- Décidément Astoria, tu es au coeur de toute les histoires, remarqua Daphné. Je pense que tu devrais te calmer car il devient difficile de supporter ma chère soeur et ton comportement avec les garçons est indécent et irrespectueux.

Clairement, Astoria ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa propre soeur prenne le parti de Pansy. Daphné semblait aussi très en colère contre Astoria, elle serrait la mâchoir si fort que ses dents menacées de se fissurer. C'était terrible à voir, mais moins que le fait d'être ainsi prise à partie et insultée comme une moins que rien. Les larmes menacées de coulées sur ses joues à tout instant, des larmes de colère et tristesse. Elle ne devait pourtant pas, il fallait garder un minimum de fierté et d'honneur face à une telle situation. Oui, même si elle était insultée de traînée, elle garderait la tête haute comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle se souvenait que sa mère disait que même si l'on était meurtri, il fallait sauver les apparences.

- Va au bout de ta pensée Daphné, dis-le je suis une... aller dis le! Regarde-moi et dis le!

- Je te prie d'avoir la convenance de ne pas te faire passer pour la victime Astoria! Aie au moins cette délicatesse là! Tu passes ton temps à tourner autour de Théodore devant moi, tu lui brodes un joli mouchoir parce que OUI je suis au courant! Et maintenant il te faut aussi Malefoy?! s'exclama Daphné avec aigreur. C'est insupportable... chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- C'est petit ce que tu me dis là! J'étais amie avec lui avant que tu n'éprouves des sentiments et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que ça fonctionne avec toi! Et vos reproches vous me les faîtes à moi parce que c'est facile, mais aller les faire à eux!

- Ça te plairait bien qu'on se dispute avec eux, fit Pansy d'un air dédaigneux. Tu aurais la voie libre!

- La vérité c'est que vous êtes jalouses et pathétiques! Tu ne supportes pas Daphné que j'ai réussi à attirer la sympathie de Théodore tout naturellement sans aucun effort quand toi tu trimes chaque jour pour ne serait-ce qu'un misérable regard! Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse bon sang si tu aussi intéressante qu'un pot de fleur!? Tu es incapable d'aligner trois mots censés quand il est dans les parages, c'en est ridicule!

Blessée, Astoria avait décidé de devenir à son tour blessante et d'attaquer droit au coeur sa soeur. Se disputer pour des garçons qui ne l'intéressaient même pas d'un point de vue romantique. On ne pouvait pas faire pire! Daphné attrapa par le bras Pansy, adressa un dernier regard mêlé de rancoeur et de rancune à sa petite soeur et elle s'en alla accompagnée de son amie. Astoria avait envie de pleurer et une fois que les deux disparurent de son champs de vision elle craqua enfin jurant que jamais plus elle n'adresserait la parole à ces saletés. Elle s'empressa ensuite de tout aller raconter à Isadora histoire de retrouver un peu le morale auprès d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive. Astoria fut bien heureuse de trouver effectivement le réconfort quel chercher auprès de sa meilleure amie, de sa soeur de coeur à défaut de l'être de sang.

- Je comprends ce que tu me dis et tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté n'est-ce pas? Fit Isadora tandis qu'Astoria acquiesça. Cependant, met toi aussi à la place de Daphné, si tu aimais un garçon et qu'il ne t'accordait pas une minute d'attention tu trouverais ça très blessant et si en plus il passait son temps avec ta sœur ça n'en serai que pire.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Dès que je suis avec lui, je sens le regard de Daphné sur nous et ça me pèse et ça me chagrine même! Mais, ici, j'ai que toi et lui comme amis, comme piliers. Les autres ce sont justes des copines, des connaissances, mais vous, vous êtes très importants et j'ai pas envie de faire une croix là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire?

- Je pense que tu n'as pas une très grande marge de manœuvre, c'est compliqué, soupira Isadora. Le véritable problème ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui et elle et le truc c'est que comme il s'agit de ta soeur et de ton ami tu te retrouves au milieu coincée. Tu ne peux pas y faire grand chose j'ai l'impression, si ce n'est éviter de lui faire des petits cadeaux aussi personnel, sourit-elle en faisant allusion au mouchoir.

- Mon comportement, mes gestes.. sont-ils indécents à son égard? Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte.

- Rien n'est choquant, mais ça peut-être ambigu. Disons que moi je sais bien que tu ne le considère pas comme un potentiel petit-ami et vice-versa, mais pour les autres qui n'ont pas cette certitude ils peuvent percevoir ça d'une autre manière. Je n'aime pas ta sœur du tout, mais j'arrive à comprendre.

La conversation continua encore un petit moment. Astoria ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux, peut-être même pire. Quant à Daphné, elle n'en revenait toujours pas et il lui faudrait du temps, même si Isadora disait qu'il fallait la comprendre, pour avaler la pilule. En fin d'après midi elle se rendit avec Drago en salle de potion ou ils étaient supposés nettoyer chaudron et ustensiles sous la surveillance de Rusard. Astoria décida de s'attaquer au Chaudron à l'autre bout de la salle afin d'être le plus éloignée possible du garçon. Mouiller, astiquer, essuyer et recommencer ce petit manège pendant une heure. C'était très lassant et il y avait une tonne de chaudron encore sale. Quand Drago eut terminé de son côté, il fut contraint de la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'au lieu de mettre en oeuvre son plan, il frotter des chaudrons avec Astoria.

- Pour hier... commença-t-elle.

- Ne dis rien, ordonna-t-il.

- Si, je peux comprendre ta réaction ce que j'ai dis était inapproprié, s'excusa-t-elle. Je pense que tu devrais discuter avec Pansy pour la rassurer, elle n'a pas trop apprécié qu'on ait été trouvé ensemble et elle imagine de drôles de choses.

- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec vos conneries. J'ai des trucs beaucoup plus importants qui requiert toute mon énergie et toute mon attention.

Astoria se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Pansy. Physiquement il était plus que correct avec ses yeux gris-bleu et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, mais quel caractère de cochon! Finalement elle se dit qu'ils formeraient un beau couple, deux enquiquineurs ensemble c'était parfait. Elle repensa subitement à la dispute qu'elle avait eu ce matin avec Daphné et Pansy et fureur et tristesse la regagnèrent. Drago sembla le remarquer, mais il ne dit pas un mot. L'heure de retenue fini, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune ensemble n'échangeant toujours aucune parole. Drago était définitivement vexé de ce qui s'était passé la veille, en plus il avait eu le droit à un sermon supplémentaire de la part de Rogue qui lui reprochait de ne pas prendre les choses suffisamment au sérieux, d'être inconscient et perdre bêtement du temps. Il s'était lui aussi imaginé que le jeune homme avait organisé cette petite escapade pour passer du temps avec sa "petite copine". Il trouvait Astoria très jolie, mais de là à ce quel est l'honneur d'être sa petite amie il y avait un monde! Et puis il y en avait des tas de filles qu'il trouvait jolie, pour autant il ne sortait pas avec. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas une période propice à l'amour pour lui. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes, il n'était pas assez fou pour s'en rajouter.

- Drago?

- Quoi encore?!

- Non rien... dit-elle en baissant la tête avec une petite moue.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu commences des phrases sans les finir! s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais regarde, tu es toujours désagréable avec moi aussi! J'ai toujours peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat! Ce n'est pas facile de te parler!

- Et bien ne m'adresse pas la parole alors, je ne te demande rien!

- Avant tu n'étais pas aussi rude avec moi... remarqua-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas si je suis tellement pénible, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à venir me voir? demanda-t-il un brin condescendant.

- N'exagère pas, je ne m'évertue à rien du tout. Quand on se voit ce n'est jamais vraiment voulu je te signale, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Manifestement tu n'es pas non plus la délicatesse incarnée, dit-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

- Comment?! Je suis délicate moi! s'exclama-t-elle très -trop- vite ce qui lui valut un regard très appuyé de Drago. Habituellement je le suis... C'est toi qui doit me déteindre dessus c'est la seule explication plausible parce que tu as raison en ce moment on est amené à passer un peu trop de temps ensemble.

- Et en plus elle est de mauvaise foi, je me demande quand-même si tu as des qualités...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis... J'en ai des tas évidemment! se défendit-elle.

- Et lesquelles? Pardonne-moi mais j'éprouves quelques difficultés à les percevoir, continua-t-il railleur.

- Tu... tu.. ne mérites pas de les connaître Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et avec une voix boudeuse.

Et c'est tête haute et bras croisés qu'elle accéléra le pas pour ne plus marcher à sa hauteur. Drago esquissa un sourire face à la réaction d'Astoria, c'était trop facile et elle en était presque adorable songea-t-il. Pas très mature cela étant, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans ça viendrait. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que Nott pouvait bien lui trouvait d'intéressant et finalement il est vrai qu'elle avait un côté attachant. Drago n'y pensa pas davantage, il retourna à la salle commune attrappa Crabbe et Goyle et continua de travailler sur sa mission.

Astoria sur le chemin décida dans sa tête d'essayer d'énumérer ce qu'elle considérer être ses qualités. Ce n'était pas si facile de s'auto-juger en plus elle était éreintée et elle avait mal au bras à cause du nettoyage de chaudron. Pour la peine c'est Isadora qui les lui dirait! Elle n'était pas fatiguée de toute façon elle, elle avait passé la journée à flâner. En arrivant dans la salle commune elle croisa Pansy et Daphné assises, ces dernières lui adressèrent un regard mauvais. Astoria releva un peu plus la tête de manière hautaine et décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Oui, l'ignorance était le meilleur des mépris, bien plus que l'attaque directe.

- Astoria!

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Théodore, puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Une partie d'échec?

- Avec grand plaisir! Jubila-t-elle.

Oui finalement, l'attaque directe ça pouvait être aussi amusant. Elle donc alla s'installer sous les yeux de sa sœur sur une petite table pour débuter la partie. Souffrir, elle voulait la faire un peu souffrir car elle le méritait après avoir été aussi méchante. Astoria pouvait comprendre que Daphné souffrait de sa relation avec Théodore, mais de là à insinuer qu'elle était une catin? C'était inacceptable et elle devait être blessée autant qu'Astoria l'était. Le fait de voir Daphné la regardait ainsi avait déclenchée en elle à nouveau de la colère et impulsivement elle décida de la torturer un peu...

- Tu joues admirablement bien, c'est incroyable! s'extasia exagérément Astoria d'une voix forte quand il lui détruit un vulgaire pion.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- Rien je suis juste de bonne humeur tu sais, sourit-elle aimablement. Continuons tu veux bien?

Elle continua son petit manège sous les yeux rageur de sa soeur. Daphné observait la scène l'estomac noué serrant les poings de plus en plus forts en pensant que sa soeur n'était rien d'autre qu'une sale petite peste. C'était de la provocation tout simplement, le but était de blesser. Daphné regrettait un peu sa réaction de plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était emportée et elle avait songé à aller s'excuser, mais là! Il en était hors de question! Il fallait fallait pourtant qu'elle se contienne, elle ne pouvait pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde, spécialement devant Théodore. Quand la partie se termina et que Théodore s'en alla. Daphné alla rejoindre sa soeur.

- Tu arrêtes tout de suite! Ça suffit!

- Ça suffit quand je décide que ça suffit, tu entends? déclara Astoria avec un sourire suffisant.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Astoria, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts!

- Des mots, des mots et encore des mots.. intéressant.

- Tu veux des actes? Que dirais-tu d'une petite lettre à papa lui racontant toutes les fois où tu vas derrière son dos chez notre oncle Isaac, tu sais le mangemort?

Ah oui... Astoria n'avait pas pensé à cela. Son oncle Isaac était son parrain avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien depuis toujours. Son père et lui s'étaient brouillés à cause du fait que l'oncle Isaac était trop impliqué dans la guerre. En effet, ce dernier était mangemort et en plus de cela il se plaisait à pratiquer d'ignobles tortures sur les opposants. Willem le père des deux jeunes filles ne cautionnant pas ces agissements avait interdit à ses filles tout contact avec, de peur qu'il ait une influence néfaste sur elles. Astoria savait bien qu'il était mangemort, mais elle n'était pas au courant des tortures et préférait ignorer tout cela. A ses yeux il n'était pas un mangemort, il était son oncle adoré. Cette-dernière avait donc décidé d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de son père et en plus d'écrire fréquemment à son oncle, lui rendait parfois visite durant les vacances. Isaac bien que sanguinaire, éprouvait un réel attachement pour la jeune fille, lui qui n'avait ni femme ni enfant. Malgré sa folie et son sadisme, il avait quelques principes et notamment protéger Astoria de ce monde si sombre auquel il était confronté par choix et envie chaque jour, pour lui il n'était pas question qu'elle y soit mêlée de près ou de loin. Bien que souvent un peu froid avec elle, il existait une vraie tendresse entre eux deux. Daphné était bien entendu au courant, elle gardait le secret par solidarité et parfois même couvrait sa petite soeur, mais là il n'en était plus question.

- Tu fais moins la maligne on dirait bien, sourit Daphné avec condescendance.

- C'est toi aussi qui as été méchante ce matin! Tu as commencé, Je ne fais que me défendre, rétorqua vivement Astoria.

- Moi méchante? Qui a dit que j'étais aussi intéressante qu'un pot de fleur?... Bon... Ce matin j'admets avoir peut-être été un peu dure envers toi, mais ton comportement avec Théodore me fait du mal et tu le sais bien et pourtant tu ne fais aucun effort pour rendre ça moins désagréable.

- Ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour suggérer que je suis une fille avec peu de vertu, trancha Astoria sèchement.

- Bon... très bien puisque personne n'arrive à faire la part des choses et à reconnaître ses torts je suppose que la guerre continue entre nous et donc je me dois d'agir en conséquence.

- Noooon! Ne fais pas ça, ne le dis pas à papa! fit Astoria de sa voix enfantine pour amadouer Daphné.

- C'est vrai qu'il serait très furieux.. furieux au point de te priver de sortie pour très très très longtemps, toute ta vie peut-être même? continua Daphné avec malice.

- Ma Daphné... continua Astoria toujours avec une petite voix.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ce petit air là.

- Très bien... je suis désolée, d'accord?! Se résigna Astoria.

- Ça ne semble pas très sincère...

- Tu exagères! Soupira Astoria, tandis que Daphné haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à partir. Non reste! Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée. Désormais je ferais attention à mon comportement car je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus convaincante.

- Tu es toute excusée petite soeur, sourit à nouveau Daphné victorieuse avant de partir.

Astoria décida quant à elle de monter dans son dortoir. Elle passa la soirée à bouder, déçue d'avoir dû s'excuser alors qu'elle en voulait à Daphné et que cette dernière n'avait pas elle aussi présenté ses excuses. Elle trouva ça injuste. Elle finit la soirée à feuilleter des magasines en ruminant ce qui venait de se passer avant de coucher pour de bon excessivement tôt.

* * *

**Merci pour vos Reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je posterai le prochain dans la semaine très probablement. **

**Merci encore! :) **

**ps : Il est possible qu'il y ait des petites fautes par-ci par-là et je vous prie de m'en excuser! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

* * *

Cette nuit là, Drago avait fait un bien drôle de rêve, quelque chose à la limite de l'indécence avec Astoria pour protagoniste principal. Il avait rêvé qu'une nuit où le sommeil le fuyait il était descendu et qu'Astoria était assise sur un petit fauteuil en cuir vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie noire. Il s'était alors approché d'elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle se leva tira sur le nœud pour ouvrir son vêtement qui glissa délicatement sur le sol et elle se retrouva vêtue d'un corset rouge sang orné de dentelle noire. Un petit sourire licencieux se dessina sur son joli visage tandis qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts sa cravate pour définitivement l'attirer vers elle. Elle le repoussa ensuite un peu pour qu'il s'assoit sur le fauteuil derrière lui, et s'installa sur ses jambes dans le but de l'embrasser fougueusement presque avec violence. C'est tout émoustiller qu'il se réveilla au petit matin. Il resta quelques secondes abasourdi dans son lit puis se leva pour prendre une bonne douche et aller se préparer. Une fois prêt il parti prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda Pansy une fois qu'il eut descendu.

- Hmmm, marmonna-t-il ne souhaitant pas particulièrement faire la conversation.

Ce rêve le troubla plus que de raison. Quand Astoria arriva pour elle aussi prendre son petit-déjeuner il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder et d'y repenser encore et encore. Sûrement qu'il était en manque d'affection, bien qu'il avait déjà eu des flirts avec Pansy elle ne l'avait jamais attiré au point qu'il décide d'en faire sa petite-amie. Elle était son amie et cette relation lui convenait, il ne voulait en aucun cas la gâcher. Après qu'il ait rêvé d'Astoria en particulier, devait venir du fait qu'en ce moment il avait été amené à beaucoup la voir et notamment deux fois dans ses petites tenues de nuit. Mêmes si elles étaient loin d'être vulgaire et cachaient tout de même plus que le nécessaire, s'en fut peut-être pire car cela laisser libre court à sa fertile imagination.

Astoria sentant le regard de Drago sur elle, tourna la tête vers lui. Il soutint son regard et elle finit par se détourner un peu gênée. Jamais il ne l'avait fixé ainsi, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière et elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Pansy semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué. Astoria sentait d'ors et déjà les soucis arriver.

Plus tard dans la journée elle dû aller en salle des trophées afin d'effectuer sa punition avec Drago et là encore il s'agissait de nettoyage sous la surveillance de Rusard.

- Tu pourrais me passer le produit s'il te plaît? demanda aimablement Astoria.

Quand Drago lui tendit, leurs mains se frôlèrent l'instant de quelques secondes ce qui le fit légèrement frissonner. Il décida que cette situation était ridicule et qu'il devait se reprendre. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve, c'était sur-réaliste. Le pire c'est que des filles plus jolies qu'Astoria il y en avait des tas, ne serait-ce qu'Isadora sa meilleure amie. Pourtant Astoria dégageait un petit quelque chose d'inexplicable.

- Zut! Tu veux bien me donner un chiffon le mien est sale.

- Mais prends-le toi même bon sang! T'es vraiment pénible! S'emporta-t-il.

La jeune fille parvint à retenir un soupir. Les chiffons se trouvant à la gauche de Drago, elle se pencha vers eux et donc devant lui pour les atteindre. Il recula d'un pas agacé. Il la trouvait vraiment envahissante! Astoria quant à elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon, il astiquait nerveusement un trophée et semblait vraiment très irritable. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux éviter la confrontation et ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois l'heure terminée, il se dépêcha de partir. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, loin de là! Pour le moment il ressentait juste une espèce d'attirance physique sûrement encouragée par la proximité à laquelle ils avaient tous deux étaient confrontés ces-derniers temps. Et cette bécasse d'Astoria ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'être vue en chemise de nuit pouvait éveiller chez les garçons des pulsions. Le pire c'est que son innocence et sa candeur la rendait encore plus affriolante. Il se demanda finalement si d'autre l'avait déjà vu ainsi vêtue.

- Drago.

Il se retourna et aperçu Pansy.

- Quoi?

- Alors cette heure avec Greengrass? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une perte de temps comme toujours.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi elle m'agace je ne peux plus la voir la Astoria! Autant Daphné je l'adore, mais elle j'arrive plus, déclara Pansy d'un air ennuyée. J'apprécie pas ses manières d'agir comme je te l'ai déjà dit. En ce moment d'ailleurs, je la soupçonne d'avoir le béguin pour toi! Parce que pour moi quand vous vous croisez en pleine nuit c'est pas un hasard, elle manigance! Ouais elle réfléchie la petite, ça cogite dur là-haut! En plus elle ne t'apporte que des soucis.

- Pansy je viens passer une heure désagréable, alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec elle, déclara Drago d'un air las.

- D'accord, tu veux un massage pour te détendre un peu? Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, j'en ai pas envie.

- Je suis persuadée que tu lui aurais dit oui à elle... ronchonna-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi et puis je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te montres jalouse, rétorqua-t-il.

- Peu importe. Je te rappelle juste que tu as d'autres choses à faire que de t'amouracher d'un boulet comme elle, déclara-t-elle en le prenant par le bras pour sentir son contact.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire! S'énerva-t-il finalement en se dégageant.

- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas. La chose avance?

- Plutôt oui, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Pansy était une des rares personnes au courant que Drago était un mangemort bien qu'elle ne sache pas la nature exacte de sa mission. Elle était pour lui un réel soutient puisqu'elle était capable de comprendre pourquoi il allait mal. Drago au début de l'année avait laisser entendre qu'il avait disons certaines responsabilités et qu'il ne serait plus là l'an prochain. Elle avait vite fait le rapprochement sans qu'il n'ait à en dire beaucoup plus. Ils marchèrent ensemble en critiquant Potter, Granger et Weasley jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Les jours passèrent et il décida de ne plus parler à Astoria, de l'effacer définitivement de son esprit. Il devait rester très concentré car il avait une mission qu'il devait à tout prix réussir pour protéger sa famille et lui-même. La déprime le gagnait petit à petit, comment lui sixième année était-il supposé éliminer Dumbledore quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même n'y parvenait pas... C'était une mission suicide pas un honneur, c'était une punition et il s'en apercevait maintenant plus que jamais. Il avait peur, très peur. Pourtant un soir, malgré sa résolution tandis qu'il broyait du noir seul dans son coin, Astoria vint le rejoindre avec une boîte de chocolat et il ne la repoussa pas. Elle lui tendit la boîte, mais l'envie n'était pas là.

- C'est bon pour le moral, insista-t-elle en souriant.

- Je n'en veux pas Astoria.

Elle posa la boîte à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu es venue?

- Le baron sanglant m'a prévenu que tu venais de plus en plus souvent ici et que tu restais assez tard. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais vouloir un peu de compagnie, expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, répondit-il un peu froid.

- Pansy m'a dit pourquoi elle m'en voulait et Daphné aussi, mais toi non. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal et si tu me dis que c'est juste pour nos heures de retenues je ne te croirais pas.

- Tu t'acharnes à vouloir me parler, suis-je si important que ça pour toi ou est-ce seulement de la curiosité mal-placée? demanda-t-il pour éviter de répondre.

Elle le regarda enfin. Cette question elle ne l'avait pas envisagé et ne savait comment y répondre. C'était un peu de curiosité, de pitié, de compassion et peut-être d'attachement. Mais ça, ça n'était pas une réponse convenable. Elle décida qu'il valait donc mieux se taire. Il l'avait ignoré durant une bonne quinzaines de jours, il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse tranquille car elle n'était pas la personne la plus adéquate pour lui parler.

- Je vais te laisser, c'est mieux.

Et alors qu'elle se leva pour partir considérant qu'elle avait fait une erreur en venant ici, il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

- Reste, dit-il simplement.

Étonnée, elle ne broncha pas et se réinstalla en silence ne savant trop quoi dire ou faire. Drago ressentait le besoin d'un peu de réconfort, mais il ne le trouverait pas auprès d'Astoria qu'il connaissait trop peu. A la place, elle le défoulerait un peu, elle lui permettrait tout simplement de se changer les idées. Il s'agissait d'Astoria comme il aurait pu s'agir ce soir là de n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un et la seule personne qui s'était présentée à lui, c'était elle. Le silence rendait la situation d'autant plus gênante. Très vite, la fatigue gagna la jeune fille qui de toute ses forces tentait de la combattre à cette heure si tardive. Finalement, elle prit la boîte de chocolat et commença à en manger un peu nerveusement, au bout d'un moment Drago lui retira la boîte des mains.

- Tu en as mangé suffisamment sauf si ton but est de devenir aussi belle que Fortuna Major, dit-il sarcastiquement en la regardant tandis qu'elle, elle regardait toujours droit devant.

Face à cette remarque pas très fine et délicate, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Ne soupire pas Astoria!

- Si tu me demandes de rester pour me faire sans arrêt des reproches, je m'en vais! Déclara-t-elle irritée en croisant les bras.

- Je vois... Mademoiselle Greengrass exige des compliments sinon elle se fâche, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais qu'est-ce..

- Au fait, ça t'arrive fréquemment d'apporter des chocolats aux garçons en pleine nuit ou c'est seulement pour moi?

Il avait employé un ton très suffisant, c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être antipathique. Astoria tourna pour la seconde fois la tête. A nouveau leurs yeux gris et brun se croisèrent, elle le trouvait impressionnant et soutenir son regard n'était pas chose facile. La jeune fille pensa à regret que Pansy avait dû colporter d'abominables choses à son égard et qu'a priori elle paraissait être convaincante. Astoria passait pour quelqu'un de frivole elle qui jamais n'avait eu de petit-ami et jamais n'avait embrassé quiconque. C'était très vexant et blessant, puis de surcroît assez injuste. Dans la haute société sorcière la réputation comptait plus que tout, les apparences devaient être soignées car tout le monde ne jugeait que par elles. Autant dire que là, ce n'était pas très bien parti. Jamais aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle comme femme avec une telle réputation, à jamais le mieux qu'elle pourrait espérer serait d'être l'amante. Elle avait un côté très théâtrale et se sentait soudainement comme l'héroïne d'une tragédie grecque. Malgré la prestance de Drago, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il fallait elle aussi qu'elle s'impose et puis de toute façon qu'avait-elle à y perdre?

- J'en ai assez! Je suis venue ici ce soir alors que je suis fatiguée parce que j'ai bêtement pensé que ça n'allait pas très fort et que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Tu m'évites depuis des jours et le peu que tu me vois c'est pour me dire des choses aussi basses mais cette fois ça suffit, ma patience à des limites! A présent c'est moi qui ne souhaite plus t'adresser la parole, expliqua-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Drago fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, il n'était pas courant pour lui de la voir s'énerver. Astoria fragile petite enfant, tantôt souriante et attentionnée, douce comme du miel et tantôt aussi violente qu'un torrent. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des jours et pourtant ce soir elle était venue pour lui et en toute honnêteté il apprécia grandement ce geste. Mais il est vrai aussi que Pansy lui disait beaucoup de choses à propos de la jeune fille, il en prenait et en laissait, mais il y a bien un point sur lequel il était d'accord avec elle et c'était sur le fait que sa relation avec Théodore était malsaine et inconvenante.

- Pansy a une très mauvaise opinion de moi, c'est ton amie et je comprends que tu aies confiance en son jugement, mais comprends aussi que ça me vexe, repris-t-elle beaucoup plus calmement.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire mais c'est ainsi, dans cette histoire tu auras toujours le mauvais rôle car tu es la fille. Tu sais Daphné est la victime, Théodore le tombeur de ces dames et toi tu es l'affreuse garce et le fait que Daphné soit ta sœur ne joue pas en ta faveur crois-moi.

- J'imagine que tu ne te prives pas d'alimenter ces commérages stupides, continua-t-elle toujours avec un ton modéré.

Elle tentait au mieux de se maîtriser et rester calme, bien que l'envie de l'insulter très vulgairement lui traversa plus d'une fois l'esprit. Elle essayait d'être gentille et voilà comment il la remercier! Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se braque autant? Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il était dans un état aussi pathétique, à coup sûr il le méritait. On récolte ce que l'on sème et il était si mauvais qu'il était normal que le destin s'acharne un peu sur lui aussi.

- Votre relation n'est pas normal, fais toi une raison, déclara-t-il comme s'il détenait la vérité absolu.

- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Drago Malefoy, Théodore est mon ami ni plus ni moins et je lui suis non seulement loyale mais dévouée! Et par dévouée j'entends que je pourrais risquer ma vie pour lui sans aucune hésitation parce qu'il m'est précieux tout comme il le ferait pour moi, mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre parce que tu n'as aucun véritable ami! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est car personne ne t'es autant fidèle et tu ne l'es pour personne non plus, tu n'aimes personne plus que toi, dit-elle rageusement oubliant sa résolutions consistant à se maîtriser.

Drago la faisait sortir de ses gonds et il aimait ça la plupart du temps, mais là il s'avéra qu'elle parvint à le blesser. En effet, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, Potter avait Granger et Weasley toujours derrière lui quoi qu'il arrive, et lui il n'avait personne sur qui compter. Drago n'était prêt à risquer sa vie pour personne et inversement. Beaucoup de monde l'entourait, mais quand plus rien n'allait tout le monde disparaissait. Cette triste vérité était sur le point de le perdre. Finalement c'est Astoria qui s'était défoulée sur lui, bon il admettait qu'il l'avait peut-être bien cherché, mais quoi qu'il en soit il se sentait encore plus mal, c'en était pire que pire. Bien sûr il s'était attendu à une réaction de sa part, mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi vif. Quand Drago était blessé il devenait d'autant plus agressif, c'était un moyen de se protéger et de se défendre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette façon et ça l'agaça profondément.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien! Tu sais quoi l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris Astoria, va donc te coucher il est tard, finit-il par dire d'un ton très neutre, malgré sa fureur. Et comme convenu ne nous adressons plus la parole tu m'épuises.

- Tu n'es qu'un satané crétin et je te souhaite beaucoup de souffrance! siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

Déjà très énervé, les paroles de la jeune fille ne firent qu'aggraver son état. Très violemment se laissant emporter par le trop plein d'émotion qui l'habitait depuis longtemps, il la plaqua au mur sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il serrer très fortement ses poignets afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Son regard était froid et il paraissait ne pas décolérer, Astoria se sentit anxieuse, impuissante voire faible. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour se dégager, elle était à sa merci.

- Quand je te dis de t'en aller tu t'en vas! Et ne t'avise plus de m'insulter, jamais plus!

- Lâche-moi immédiatement où je te promets les pires ennuis du monde, le menaça-t-elle.

- Tais-toi! Tais-toi bon sang! S'exclama-t-il furibond en serrant toujours plus fort son emprise.

Elle s'exécuta pour qu'il la lâche au plus vite. Une fois qu'il la libéra, il recula et alla à l'autre extrémité de la pièce près de la fenêtre tête baissée, poings serrés. Astoria remarqua bien qu'il n'était plus au bord du désespoir mais bien dedans, il n'était plus très loin de toucher le fond. Elle frotta ses poignets endoloris en l'observant du coin de l'œil et finalement décida sans trop y réfléchir et un peu sous l'impulsion du moment d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers lui et de lui mettre une gifle magistrale. Il releva la tête toujours plus furieux et avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer quoi que soit elle le serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras. Drago d'abord surprit, se laissa aller dans ses bras, décidant que pour ce soir il ne pouvait plus lutter de rien. L'étreinte le réconforta et peu à peu il se calma très lentement, puis les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à l'abris des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle l'entendit et ses nerfs lâchèrent à son tour. La fatigue n'avait pas arrangé les choses et les avait rendu d'autant plus irritables. Après quelques minutes elle se retira.

- Tu m'as fait mal, chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi aussi.

Penaude, elle lui présenta ses poignets quelque peu rougis. Avec délicatesse il les prit dans ses mains pour les examiner, les sourcils froncés témoignant de sa concentration. Il regrettait d'avoir serré si fort, de s'être énervé autant contre elle. Astoria, attentionnée qui avait voulu l'aider, voilà ce qu'il lui avait fait à cette jolie petite poupée. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait tomber de sommeil, demain elle serait très fatiguée un peu par sa faute il s'en voulait et en même temps s'en était scandaleux mais il trouvait ça flatteur qu'elle ait sacrifié une partie de sa nuit rien que pour lui. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon elle lui était aussi un peu dévouée à moins que ce ne soit que de la pitié. Dans les bras d'Astoria il s'était senti bien comme soulagé l'espace d'un instant. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de baisser sa garde devant elle, il était à présent disposé à être un peu plus courtois à son égard. Elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet la petite et il en était tout troublé.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir.

- Je suis d'accord, murmura-t-elle déjà endormie avant de montée à son dortoir discrètement pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. La soirée avait été éprouvante. Ce fut très bizarre de voir Drago habituellement si fier, vulnérable. Elle était d'ailleurs bien disposée à le percer à jour, cette cause perdue dont elle gagnait chaque fois un peu plus de terrain n'en déplaise à Pansy. Après tout si cette-dernière n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à être davantage présente pour son ami en manque de soutien et d'affection. Il avait besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer par moment, c'était humain et très compréhensible.

Cette nuit là, Drago ne rêva pas d'Astoria. Cependant, au petit matin sa première pensée alla à nouveau pour elle.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive la semaine prochaine. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis. **

**Merci beaucoup! :) **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Les cernes sous les yeux au petit matin ne trompèrent personne et surtout pas Isadora Nowinski qui demanda à son amie des explications tout en lui appliquant dans la salle de bain des petites recettes bien à elle pour les masquer. Astoria adorait être chouchoutée et surtout par Isa, celle qui toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle et la dorloter. Son futur époux aurait bien de la chance d'avoir à ses côtés une femme aussi belle et prévenante. En attendant, c'est elle qui bénéficiait de la gentillesse de sa meilleure amie et cela lui convenait très bien!

- Alors Astoria, dis-moi tout, Insista-t-elle.

- Hier, je suis descendue dans la salle commune et il y avait Drago alors on a un peu.. discuté, résuma la brune tandis qu'Isa prit un air pincé.

- Il faut que je sois honnête avec toi, je n'approuve pas trop ton rapprochement avec lui. Je veux dire ça t'attire non seulement les foudres de Parkinson, mais en plus j'ai peur qu'il te soit nuisible parce qu'il a mauvais caractère et il est possible qu'il soit... un mangemort...

- Pardon?

S'il était un mangemort alors ça changeait la donne pour Astoria. Bien sûr il y avait Isaac qui était mangemort, mais c'était différent elle l'avait aimé avant de le savoir, elle l'avait aimé depuis toujours et elle savait qu'envers elle il était protecteur et avait de bonnes intentions, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal et il la tenait au maximum à l'écart de tout ça. D'ailleurs il donnait à Astoria une très mauvaise image des mangemorts, il disait que leur cerveau était inutile et qu'une moelle épinière leur aurait amplement suffit pour suivre les ordres du lord. Le père de Daphné et Astoria quand à lui considérait que dans l'époque actuelle il valait mieux garder de la distance et ne pas prendre ouvertement partie. On ne savait comment ça allait se terminer et il donc il fallait rester prudent. Willem Greengrass recommandait -et par là comprenait ordonnait- donc à ses filles de choisir soigneusement leurs fréquentations. Concernant Malefoy, elle y avait bien songé une fois ou deux, mais très vite elle avait chassé cette idée de sa tête considérant qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que Voldemort le recrute en tout cas pour l'instant. Isadora aussi y avait pensé visiblement, mais de là à l'affirmer à voix haute... c'est qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de le croire. Astoria devait comprendre ce qui amenait son amie à suggérer une chose aussi grave.

- Ce que je te dis est très confidentiel! J'ai des discussions avec Blaise qui est proche de lui et tout laisse supposé qu'effectivement il pourrait être mangemort. Premièrement lui-même est ambiguë sur le sujet et tu as bien vu qu'il était différent depuis le début de l'année et il ne laisse personne voir ses avants bras! En plus, sa famille est très proche de tu-sais-qui alors... c'est loin d'être impossible et dans le doute il vaut mieux s'éloigner de tout ça.

Si Blaise le soupçonnait alors vraiment il y avait du soucis à se faire. Astoria ne souhaitant surtout pas être mêlée à cette histoire déclara qu'à présent elle se tiendrait éloignée de lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit impliquée dans quelque chose d'aussi grave et puis son père serait furieux contre elle! Il est vrai cela dit, qu'elle connaissait les idéaux de Drago, il ne s'en était jamais caché, mais de là à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemorts si tôt c'était de la folie. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait une mission à réaliser? Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce qu'il était impliqué dans les accidents survenus comme ce qui était arrivé à Katie Bell ou Ron Weasley? Elle n'osait l'imaginer, d'autant que l'histoire de Katie Bell notamment avait semblé l'intéresser de prêt se souvenait-elle.

- Astoria tu feras comme tu veux au final, mais je te conseille vraiment de rester loin de lui, déclara Isadora d'une voix presque maternelle.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil parce que je ne veux surtout pas être mêlée à ça, répondit Astoria fermement. Dis-moi Blaise doit te faire sacrément confiance pour te parler de ses réflexions sur le sujet.

- Notre relation évolue, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et de moins en moins j'arrive à être réticente face à ses avances, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'il me plaît vraiment bien que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

- Tu veux dire que s'il a le courage de t'embrasser à nouveau tu répondras comme il se doit à ce baiser? ria Astoria.

- Mince alors! Ne dis pas les choses comme ça espèce de chipie, ria à son tour la blonde en lui donnant une petite tape amicale.

Les deux jeunes filles terminèrent de se préparer puis allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Astoria décida de suivre son amie et de s'asseoir près de Blaise même si cela engendrait le fait qu'elle était assise face à Drago. Se tenir loin de lui ne voulait pas dire l'éviter comme la peste, mais plutôt ne plus le rencontrer le soir ou seule dans un couloir. Ici, avec Blaise et Isa, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Elle remarqua que Blaise dévorait la jolie blonde du regard et elle en arriva à se demander comment Isa faisait pour ne pas rougir face à un regard si intense.

- Tu as l'air un peu fatigué Astoria, remarqua Blaise. En même temps vu comme l'orage grondait, je comprends que tu ais eu une nuit turbulente.

En réalité, elle trouvait que le bruit de l'orage et de la pluie la nuit était plutôt agréable à entendre. Drago l'observait attendant qu'elle réponde à Blaise et son regard laissait supposer qu'il valait mieux ne pas donner la vraie explication. De toute façon Astoria n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'ébruiter sa visite tardive non plus, sa réputation n'en serait que davantage entachée. Sachant en plus à présent que Drago avait rejoint les mangemorts, elle préférait aller dans son sens et ne pas le froisser parce que avec ces gens là on pouvait s'attendre au pire. Astoria adressa donc un sourire radieux à Blaise et confirma d'un mouvement de tête sa supposition. Elle aperçu à la table des gryffondore Potter qui regardait vers eux et plus précisément Drago bien que ce dernier fut dos à lui. Sentant le regard d'Astoria, Harry se tourna vers elle et durant quelques secondes il maintenu ce contact avant que lui comme elle ne se détourne. Isadora n'avait manqué ce bref échange et décida de taquiner son amie dessus.

- Dis-donc Potter te regarde d'une drôle de façon, tu lui plais peut-être!

- Ne dis pas de sottises! Nous ne nous sommes même jamais adressés la parole, se défendit Astoria.

- Et c'est une très bonne chose, tu n'as rien à faire avec ce sale type, conclu Drago en la fixant de ses yeux gris et intense.

- Astoria gère très bien ses fréquentations, elle sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes, déclara Blaise en complimentant dans le même temps Isadora.

- Je l'espère sincèrement, répondit la blonde adressant un message subtile à son amie.

- Bon excusez-moi il faut que j'aille à la volière avant le début des cours pour envoyer une lettre, dit Astoria en se levant.

- Attends-moi, j'ai aussi un courrier à transmettre, fit Drago.

Superbe, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber songea-t-elle désappointée. Blaise au contraire fut ravie de se retrouver presque en tête à tête avec celle qu'il convoitait. Tandis qu'ils marchèrent silencieusement Astoria se repassait en boucle ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ils avaient eu un échange à la fois violent et finalement presque tendre. Hier en allant se coucher, elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait osé mettre une gifle à Drago Malefoy et celui-ci ne semblait même pas lui en tenir rigueur. Aujourd'hui avec les suspicions de Blaise et Isa, elle se disait qu'elle avait osé gifler Drago Malefoy qui de surcroît était probablement un mangemort! Quel audace.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavarde Astoria.

Ça sonnait comme un reproche. Mais que pouvait-elle bien répondre? Que le fait qu'il puisse être un suppôt de Voldemort la rebutait, qu'elle avait été prévenante envers lui mais que finalement elle ne se sentait pas d'assumer son horrible secret. C'était lâche très lâche, mais après tout elle n'était pas une gryffondore, elle était juste une gamine de quatorze ans qui voulait se préserver. Drago ne comprendrait sûrement pas qu'elle prenne ses distances alors qu'hier elle était venue pour lui apporter son soutient, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le soutenir davantage.

- Je suis fatiguée tout simplement, dit-elle après réflexion.

Drago se doutait que ça n'était pas la seule raison, il décida cependant de ne pas insister et ils allèrent envoyer leur lettre sans discuter davantage. Ils ne repartirent même pas dans la même direction. Astoria alla en classe de potion et son manque de sommeil la pénalisa grandement, elle éprouva énormément de difficultés à se concentrer et elle se jura qu'à présent elle ferait des nuits complètes. Elle était tellement éreintée qu'elle en avait un mal de crâne terrible. Un peu pâlotte le professeur Slughorn lui proposa d'aller à l'infirmerie et elle accepta. Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion revigorante et un anti-stress. En effet, Astoria lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait mal dormi et l'infirmière la trouvant un peu nerveuse prit les mesures nécessaires pour la soulager. Elle se sentit vite mieux et retourna en cours. Tout ce mal pour les beaux yeux de Drago, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle décida comme convenu d'éviter Malefoy. Cela dura pendant des mois et bien que ce ne fut pas de tout repos cette distance s'imposait. C'était dommage parce que plus on se rapprochait de la fin de l'année, plus le moral de Drago baissait et plus il avait besoin de soutient. Pour autant, il n'en chercha pas auprès de celle qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas croiser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses regards. Le petit manège prit fin au mois d'avril, lorsque réfugié dans les toilettes Drago craqua sous l'oreille attentive de Mimi Geignarde. Il se sentait pathétique de se confier à ce fantôme, mais il se sentait plus seul que jamais et il ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui... Puis malgré le fait qu'elle soit une sale bécasse, elle était attentive et c'était mieux que rien. Sauf que ce jour là, Harry Potter se pointa au mauvais moment. Harry Potter son pire ennemi arrivait tandis qu'il se sentait vulnérable et en plus ce satané Potter en rajoutait une couche avec ses commentaires piquants. Cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à un duel, Drago de colère tenta alors d'envoyer un endoloris à Potter qui fut plus rapide et qui lui envoya un sectusempra. Drago s'effondra sur le sol le corps en sang, par chance Rogue arriva et réussit à le guérir au plus vite et il l'emmena ensuite à l'infirmerie et donna des retenues à Harry. Apprenant que Drago était dans un sale état à l'infirmerie, Astoria décida de se rendre au chevet de celui qu'elle s'était évertuée à éviter durant des mois. Peut-être était-ce malvenu d'ailleurs? En tout cas elle y alla quand même avec toujours une boîte de chocolat. Il ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Soit il dormait, soit il était inconscient, elle n'en savait rien. Le professeur Rogue était entrain de discuter de son état avec madame Pomfresh et Astoria pensa qu'elle tombait plutôt mal. Elle hésita un court instant puis elle décida de faire un petit demi-tour sur elle-même pour s'en aller, elle repasserait plus tard.

- Miss Greengrass revenez ici, ordonna le professeur Rogue.

Très docilement, elle s'exécuta et s'approcha de son professeur qui examinait la boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle fut surprise de remarquer que personne encore ne semblait être venu rendre visite au garçon. Où alors ceux qui étaient venus étaient repartis aussi vite.

- Vous êtes vous égarée pour entrer et ressortir aussitôt?

Dire oui serait stupide, elle était tout de même en quatrième année!

- Non, je venais voir comment allait Drago mais je repasserais à un moment plus opportun.

- Restez. Il ne tardera plus à se réveiller et un peu de compagnie sera parfait.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla et madame Pomfresh après avoir donné quelques explications à la jeune fille retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Astoria s'assit sur une chaise près de la tête de lit et posa la boîte sur la petite table près d'elle. Au bout de cinq minutes voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle sorti de son sac un bouquin et commença à lire. Plongée dans son récit, elle perdit toute notion du temps.

- Greengrass qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda Drago d'une voix faible et endormie.

Surprise elle leva les yeux de son livre et examina du regard le garçon. Il était pâle et semblait fiévreux. Elle corna la page de son livre, le ferma et le rangea dans son petit sac.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je t'ai apporté des chocolats aussi, je ne sais pas si tu auras le cœur à en manger aujourd'hui, mais je trouvais ça beaucoup plus correct d'arriver avec quelque chose.

- Tu m'as ignoré pendant des mois et te voilà subitement ici, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! S'énerva-t-il.

- Chut, il ne faut pas t'énerver tu es fiévreux, continua-t-elle avec un air très attentionné. Madame Pomfresh dit que tu as reçu un sort très douloureux, tu resteras ici quelques jours pour t'en remettre. Elle t'a déjà administré tes soins pour aujourd'hui, ce qu'il te faut maintenant c'est de du repos et de la sérénité.

- Tu es vraiment une belle hypocrite, ta visite est indécente après le comportement que tu as eu!

Il avait totalement raison, elle avait agis comme s'il n'existait plus pendant des mois et voilà que subitement elle apparaissait. Il y avait de quoi être confus ou même énervé. Cependant, apprendre qu'il avait été retrouvé dans un tel état avait déclenché en elle le besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était assez étrange, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis ou même proches et pourtant son estomac s'était noué très fort!

- Tu as raison d'être en colère, j'ai mal agi. Je te présente mes excuses, déclara-t-elle honteusement. Si tu préfères que je m'en aille, je le comprendrai tout à fait. De toute façon, tes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Je n'ai envie de voir personne! Ni toi, ni eux. Rend-toi utile et va me chercher Pomfresh.

Astoria accepta la manière crue de parler de Drago puisqu'il était souffrant et que son comportement envers elle était absolument selon elle justifié vu l'énergie qu'elle avait mis pour l'éviter durant des mois. Elle alla donc chercher l'infirmière qui arriva aussitôt.

- Ne laissez personne venir me visiter je veux être tranquille!

- Mais enfin monsieur Malefoy il vous faut des visites, les patients guérissent toujours mieux lorsqu'ils ont du soutient, tenta de le convaincre Pomfresh.

- Ça m'est égale! Je veux être seul! Répondit-il sèchement.

- Ne soyez pas borné! S'exclama d'une voix plus ferme l'infirmière.

Tandis que leurs chamailleries continuèrent, la jeune brune considéra qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Drago était souffrant et l'agacer n'était pas très judicieux à un moment pareil. Il devait être fatigué et à fleur de peau. Drago poussa ensuite un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il voulut se bouger un peu trop rapidement de son lit. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire madame Pomfresh qui l'aida à se réinstaller convenablement. Leur mini dispute cessa et madame Pomfresh décidant de ne pas le raisonner davantage retourna à ses occupations. Finalement le voir comme ça, dans ce lit si mal en point, rendit Astoria très en colère peut-être même furieuse. D'un coup en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer son sang parut bouillir et ses joues de rage tournèrent aux rouge vif. Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé un peu vite? D'autant qu'elle même n'était pas non plus une sainte, elle pouvait tantôt être douce et délicate, mais elle avait aussi en elle un côté très noir et très dur et l'esprit vengeur aussi. Dans l'amitié comme dans la haine elle était très fidèle et donnait tout. Quoi qu'il en soit à présent, peu importait que Drago soit un mangemort ou non. Elle se rendait compte à cet instant précis qu'il ne l'indifférait pas, qu'elle éprouvait pour lui beaucoup de sympathie voire même de l'attachement. Quand? Comment? Aucune idée, mais c'était là, bien présent au fond d'elle. Alors quand madame Pomfresh fut suffisamment loin, elle approcha son visage de celui de Drago. S'il fut surprit ou gêné de cette proximité, il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, murmurra-t-elle.

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une fille de quatrième année pour me défendre idiote?!

Elle lui caressa du bout des doigts son front et ses cheveux. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui pour que son visage soit encore plus proche du sien. Astoria n'eut pas le temps d'être embarrassée, elle était bien trop furieuse.

- Donne-moi son nom et je te promets vengeance, quatrième année ou pas je te promets des larmes et du sang, dit-elle très sombrement.

- J'aime ton petit côté théâtrale, mais tu n'es pas crédible Greengrass. Je me vengerai moi-même.

- C'est tant mieux que je ne sois pas crédible car personne ne se méfie de moi, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et effrayante.

- Quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça? Demanda-t-il dubitatif et nullement impressionné.

- Apaiser les regrets qui m'habitent, jamais je n'aurais dû subitement te laisser.

- Tu ne me devais rien et c'est toujours le cas, trancha-t-il. Toi et moi ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre.

- Te voir dans ce lit me fait ressentir le contraire, avoua-t-elle sans rougir.

- Développe.

- Je suis prête à t'offrir mon amitié. Cela implique loyauté et confiance mutuelles, si tu viens à me trahir et me décevoir ça n'arrivera qu'une fois car je te rayerais de mon cœur aussitôt. Qu'en penses-tu?

Il lui lâcha le bras, se redressa légèrement et autant que possible. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla analyser la situation. Astoria semblait très sérieuse et déterminée, après tout elle pourrait lui être utile. Il avait bien besoin de la loyauté de quelqu'un, mais saurait-il la lui rendre? Là était la question. Après réflexion, il se rappela que souvent Théodore vanter ses mérites et disait qu'elle lui était précieuse. Là cependant, Drago était dans une situation très compliquée, délicate et dangereuse alors serait-elle à la hauteur? Cette gamine de quatorze ans... qui ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie... son regard laisser entendre que oui. Une petite flamme brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu nul part. Cela suffit à le convaincre. Il lui tendit une poignet de main pour sceller leur accord, très fermement elle lui serra la main avec un sourire presque diabolique.

- Bien voyons de quoi tu es capable alors "ma chère amie", c'est Potter qui m'a envoyé ce sort, déclara-t-il ironiquement doutant malgré tout encore des capacités de la jeune fille.

- Potter évidemment, sourit-elle un brin moqueuse ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Drago.

- Et bien alors qu'attends-tu pour aller me venger! s'énerva-t-il.

- J'y vais sois patient.

- La patience n'est pas mon fort. Maintenant que tu m'as promit vengeance j'attends de toi que tu tiennes parole Astoria. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

- Je ne te décevrais pas, je vais m'assurer qu'il paye le prix fort. Je parie qu'il n'a écopé que d'heures de retenus en plus!

- C'est fort possible.

- Par contre une fois que ce sera chose faite, tu me révéleras enfin ce qui te tourmentes n'est-ce pas?

- Je le ferais si tu me prouves que es dignes de confiance et que tu n'es pas juste une baratineuse. Agis et nous verrons.

- Repose-toi bien, sourit-elle angéliquement avant de partir tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se recoucher convenablement.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus! A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 (je ne vous donne pas de date de peur de ne pas pouvoir m'y tenir.)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci et bonne soirée/journée.**

**;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Certainement qu'il n'est pas facile de se venger. Le principe même étant que cela devait être supérieur à l'injure d'origine, la seule alternative était donc ici la mort. Cependant, devenir une criminelle ça n'était pas une solution acceptable, personne ne souhaitait finir à Azkaban surtout si jeune. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de suffisamment douloureux et discret, enfin discret mais pas trop sinon on ne pouvait jouir de cette dite vengeance. Astoria l'avait promis, mais très vite elle aperçue que ça n'était pas chose facile. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire subir à Potter, pire, elle regrettait presque la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Drago sans réfléchir dans le feu de l'action. Maintenant que sa colère était redescendue et qu'elle avait prit du recul, sa réaction lui sembla quelque peu disproportionnée.

Après quelques heures de mûre réflexion, Astoria décida de passer à l'action et bon sang qu'il était temps d'essayer quelque chose! Après tout elle avait promis des larmes et du sang. Une cruelle idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se rappela d'un livre qu'elle avait un jour trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa vieille grand-mère Harriet. C'était dans l'étagère la plus haute car ça n'était pas destiné aux jeunes enfants et pourtant Astoria parvint à s'en emparer et elle le lu jusqu'au bout. Il s'agissait d'un livre expliquant une vieille pratique sorcière nommée le _vaudou._ Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un objet personnel de Harry ou un cheveu et un peu de son sang. Ça ne serait pas très difficile à réunir, il suffisait de le bousculer suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'écorche un peu et qu'il saigne. Il fallait à présent simplement qu'elle le trouve en espérant qu'il serait seul. C'est plus tard alors qu'elle était assise seule pour peaufiner son petit plan maléfique. Au détour du couloir vide où elle était assise, elle le vit au loin arriver. Ça n'est pas le moment rêvé car c'était un peu tôt et tout n'était pas prêt dans son esprit mais ce genre d'occasion ne se reproduirait peut-être pas. Il fallait donc agir. Elle se leva donc pour avancer puis lorsqu'elle le sentit assez proche elle se retourna brusquement pour le faire tomber, malheureusement il était bien plus fort qu'elle et il ne vacilla pas d'un pouce. Il la rattrapa néanmoins dans ses bras car elle par contre chancelait.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la jeune brune remarqua que sur l'épaule du jeune homme il y avait des petits cheveux qui été tombés. Elle décida de ne pas laisser passer cette occasion et alors très vivement elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et fit mine de lui épousseter dans le but d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Elle accompagna son geste d'un rire forcé et Harry quant à lui adressa un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Voilà.. c'est parfait!

- Ecoute hum...?

- Astoria... Astoria Greengrass.

- Astoria est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils encore un peu surpris du comportement de la jeune fille.

- Oui! Tout va pour le mieux je suis juste un peu maladroite, ria-t-elle encore en serrant fort dans sa main le cheveux fin qu'elle avait dérobé.

- Ok, je vais y aller alors.

Il s'en alla tandis qu'Astoria continuer de lui sourire de toute ses dents. Quand il fut plus loin, son sourire disparu aussitôt et elle s'assura que dans sa main il y avait bien un cheveu à lui. Par chance ce fut le cas, il ne manquait plus qu'à lui dérober un peu de sang et fabriquer la poupée. Durant l'après midi elle s'attarda à la fabrication d'un Potter miniature. Deux petites heures plus tard, elle termina. Bon il fallait avouer que la poupée était loin d'être réussi.. mais sûrement que ça ferait l'affaire! A l'intérieur elle y avait inséré le cheveu de l'élu, ça servirait à faire le lien entre la poup.. enfin le machin difforme et lui. Le seul détail qui pouvait effectivement faire pensé à Harry c'était la cicatrice qu'elle avait soigneusement cousu sur l'espèce de tête. Elle rangea le truc dans son sac et elle alla tenter de s'emparer d'un peu de sang.

Elle n'eut pas la chance de retrouver Harry seul dans la journée. C'est le lendemain qu'elle pu le rencontrer à nouveau toujours dans un couloir sans compagnie aucune. Astoria se pointa face à lui, sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Lui, pensa qu'elle était vraiment une fille très bizarre.

- Astoria?

- Bonjour Harry! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste?

- Cesse donc d'être aussi suspicieux! Je voulais juste te saluer alors salut! S'enjoua-t-elle.

- Sa-lut...

Dans ses mains elle tenait une petite pochette contenant un tas d'objets dont des fioles en verre. Exprès elle fit en sorte de la renverser et les fioles tombant sur le sol se brisèrent en morceaux bien coupants se mélangeant aux autres objets.

- Oh non! Zut! S'exclama-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser. Tu peux m'aider? Demanda-t-elle ensuite innocemment.

Harry se baissa à contre-cœur pour l'aider à tout ranger.

- Il y a du verre partout! Se plaignit la petite brune en attrapant un morceau de verre pointu dans sa main. Regarde ça! Dit-elle accompagnant ses mots d'un geste brusque et faussement maladroit dans le but d'écorcher la main de Harry.

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, elle l'avait eu le sang coulait! Un air confus sur le visage, Astoria s'excusa à plusieurs reprises en sortant un petit mouchoir pour lui compresser la main. Effectivement, l'entaille était tout de même profonde et le mouchoir fut très vite induit de rouge. Harry qui avait perdu patience retira sa main brutalement et se leva très énervé.

- Tu peux pas faire attention! Pourquoi tu me tournes autour depuis deux jours?!

Son ton traduisait qu'il avait perdu son calme et il ne semblait absolument pas enclin à la laisser partir sans une explication convenable. La jeune fille pensa qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec son air renfrogné et sa main endolori. Cette pensée disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, à présent elle le trouvait menaçant parce qu'après tout il s'agissait de l'élu et il avait surmonté bons nombres d'épreuves, il avait de l'expérience et elle non!

- Astoria!

- Je.. je voulais attirer ton attention parce que... je... t'aime bien... je crois...

Pendant quelques secondes il parut surprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment? Si c'était le cas, si elle ne se moquait pas et bon sang qu'elle semblait sincère avec son petit visage d'ange, alors il devait être clair avec elle. Il aimait Ginny, elle, et personne d'autre. Astoria était une serpentarde et il se méfiait d'eux plus que des autres. Seulement sa petite bouille, ses petites mimiques adorables faisaient oublier le vert et argent de sa cravate. Astoria savait qu'elle avait un côté attendrissant et elle ne se gênait pas pour en abuser.

- J'ai une petite-amie, il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies.

Elle fit la moue en entendant ces paroles puis elle prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant.

- C'est embarrassant... je me sens nulle, chouina-t-elle.

- C'est courageux de se déclarer ne te sens pas idiote pour ça! J'aimerai juste comprendre comprendre pourquoi moi? Je pensais que tu accordais une importance au sang comme la plupart des...

- On ne contrôle pas les sentiments! Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, si les autres l'apprennent je suis finie... jure moi que ça restera entre nous je t'en supplie!

- A condition que tu restes éloignée de moi, c'est le mieux à faire pour nous deux.

Elle acquiesça d'une mine triste et se félicita intérieurement de ses talents d'actrice. Quand il disparu de son champ de vision, elle ramassa à la vitesse éclaire ses affaires en laissant les bout de verre au sol, Rusard néttoierait plus tard. Le mouchoir imbibait de sang était la pièce finale, elle disposait à présent de tout les éléments pour sa vengeance. Drago sortait ce soir de l'infirmerie et elle songea qu'il serait très probablement fier d'elle! En tout cas, elle, elle l'était. Sa vengeance lui avait tellement accaparé l'esprit qu'elle n'était même pas retourner le voir. Astoria avait voulu que tout soit prêt pour son retour et ce fut le cas. C'est dans un placard à balais qu'elle attira le jeune homme pour lui faire part de son plan maléfique lorsque enfin il fut sorti. Il semblait d'humeur assez ronchon, mais ça c'était plutôt habituel pensa-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens que j'existe, quel miracle! Ironisa-t-il.

- Je me souviens? Figure toi que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps, se défendit-elle. J'ai enfin mis au point notre petite vengeance.

Astoria sorti de son sac la poupée et elle l'agita sous le nez de Drago qui fronça les sourcils un peu dubitatif. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'examina, d'abord il se dit que ça ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, puis il finit par comprendre. L'idée lui parut idiote, tout simplement ridicule. Le vaudou était une vieille pratique interdite par la loi. Il s'agissait d'une pratique qualifiée de déloyale et malhonnête, de plus, les effets engendrés pouvaient s'avérer fatals. En effet, puisqu'on blessait par le biais de la poupée on ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de l'état réel de la personne et ainsi beaucoup de sorciers étaient devenus des assassins sans vraiment le vouloir. Astoria arracha la poupée des mains d'un Drago grimaçant, puis avec le mouchoir imbibé de sang elle la baptisa comme étant Harry Potter. Elle donna ensuite la poupée ainsi que les aiguilles au garçon.

- Tu vas pouvoir te soulager comme il se doit! Mais attends qu'il soit dans notre champs de vision ça n'en sera que davantage plaisant.

Le sourire qu'arborait Astoria le convaincu rapidement. Il décida d'aller trouver Potter pour jouer quelques minutes. Le fameux "élu" se trouvait avec Granger et Weasley dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent à une table plus loin et firent mine de potasser un peu afin d'éloigner tout soupçon. Puis de ses longs doigts fins Drago planta une aiguille dans le bras de la poupée et... rien. Rien ne se passa. Il exécuta le même geste en vain.

- T'aurais pas loupé une étape dans la confection ou l'enchantement? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

La brune n'osa pas répondre! La vérité c'est qu'elle avait effectué le rite de mémoire, donc effectivement il était fort possible qu'elle ait oublié un ou deux détails... Honteuse elle fit la moue puis mit son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher. Cela fit sourire Drago. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir échoué, au contraire il était ravi qu'elle ait tenté quelque chose juste pour lui. Lui qui avait était pathétique au point de se confier à mimi avait enfin trouvé une amie digne de confiance, bien qu'un peu enfantine et maladroite.

- Viens, déclara-t-il pour la première fois d'une voix douce.

Surprise de la requête qui lui était adressée ou plus exactement du ton qui avait était employé, elle obtempéra très docilement. Drago l'emmena devant un couloir du septième étage et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle l'observa un peu perplexe faire des va et vient devant le mur jusqu'est-ce qu'une porte apparaissent. Comme au début de l'année, sauf que cette fois sa curiosité risquait d'être assouvie. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer ce qu'elle fit. C'est émerveillée qu'elle découvrit un petit salon typique des petites maisons de campagnes où il faisait bon prendre le thé l'après-midi. Elle ignorait qu'il existait une telle pièce ici et quoi qu'il en soit, elle trouva cet endroit fort charmant.

- Bienvenu dans la salle sur demande.

- Que c'est joli! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en allant admirer le petit service à thé en porcelaine.

- Cette salle change d'apparence en fonction des besoins qu'on a, expliqua-t-il.

- Et nous avons besoin de prendre le thé? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder toujours occupée à admirer les divers objets du décors, tandis qu'il souriait en la regardant. Il se demanda d'ailleurs quand fut la dernière fois qu'il eut lui des étoiles dans les yeux?

- Je voulais te remercier Astoria.

Ses mots eurent l'effet de stopper net la jeune fille dans sa contemplation. Elle se retourna et regarda ses pieds un peu tristement.

- Surtout pas. Tu ne dois pas dire merci pour... rien. Je veux dire c'est un échec total et j'imagine que tu me trouves très nulle d'autant que j'ai eu l'air si sûre de moi à l'infirmerie. Je me sens ridicule et je..

Il avança tandis qu'elle parler pour réduire l'immense distance qui les séparait.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, le nier serait te mentir, il lui releva la tête d'une geste de la main. Mais, j'apprécie l'intention que tu as eu.

- Tu ne sais pas le pire en plus! Figure-toi que Potter pense que j'ai le béguin pour lui... et tout ça pour rien! Se plaignit-elle.

- Alors ça c'est vraiment affreux pour le coup, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Enfin l'important c'est que tu te sentes mieux je suppose.

- Hmm.

- Du coup.. tu.. tu ne me diras pas...

- C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse alors? Savoir si oui ou non je suis un mangemort? Je sais que tout le monde se pose la question je ne suis pas stupide.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'intéresse voyons, sourit-elle. C'est juste que de moi tu peux tout savoir, mais moi te concernant il y a toujours cette zone d'ombre finalement, expliqua-t-elle en prenant le temps de choisir ses mots.

Drago se dirigea vers le petit divan bleu clair et s'installa avant de se servir une tasse de thé citronné. Il fut très vite rejoint par la jeune fille qui s'installa à sa gauche sans dire un mot. Elle se servit elle aussi un peu de thé puis mangea un ou deux gâteaux au beurre. Après quelques gorgées, il posa son bras sur les genoux D'Astoria l'invitant ainsi à regarder d'elle-même si elle le souhaitait. Hésitante elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à savoir si elle devait réellement ou non. L'expression faciale de Drago ne laissait paraître aucune émotion à son plus grand regret, il avait cet capacité à apposer un masque sur son visage et elle le lui enviait, elle qui se trouvait toujours trop transparente. Elle se décida enfin et commença délicatement à déboutonner les petit boutons de sa manchette découvrant ainsi la pâleur de son poignet gauche. Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal. Il ne restait plus qu'à relever la manche afin de découvrir si son avant-bras était marqué. Dans un silence presque total où seul les respirations étaient audibles, elle fit remonter la manche le plus haut possible. Drago observa la réaction de sa camarade, elle ne lui lâcha pas le bras mais elle semblait absolument déconcertée. Du bout de ses doigts elle retraça la marque ce qui le fit frissonner, puis elle rabaissa la manche toujours d'un geste doux avant de la refermer. Astoria se doutait un peu qu'il pouvait l'être, mais tant que ça n'était pas un fait avéré il y avait toujours l'espoir que ça puisse être qu'une rumeur. Là, clairement, elle ne pouvait davantage se voiler la face. De ses yeux elle avait vu, de ses mains elle avait touché. Elle se demanda ensuite si cela avait été un choix de sa part ou une obligation, elle se demanda aussi quel était le but de tout ça, avait-il une mission? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il répondit. Il lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles il avait reçu la marque et donc en partie à cause de l'échec de son père l'an passé au ministère. Il lui raconta aussi quelle était sa mission et Astoria réussit de justesse à contenir un soupire d'effroi face à ces révélations absolument abominables. Puis il lui expliqua comment au début il avait prit cela pour un honneur et comment maintenant il haïssait cette mission suicide, quelles conséquences il devrait subir en cas d'échec et enfin quel était son plan.

- Tu ne dis rien, constata-t-il en prenant à nouveau une gorgée de son thé. Tu voulais savoir, tu sais.

- La fin de l'année approche, chuchota-t-elle presque tristement comprenant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne tuait pas Dumbledore, et tuer Dumbledore c'était impossible ou presque! Je voudrais t'aider mais...

- Quoi toi?! J'ai vu ce que tu valais? J'aime mieux pas non, ria-t-il sans grand entrain.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'en aller, partir tout simplement!

- Pour aller où?

- Nul part c'est ça qui est beau! Partir sans rien, sans but, sans argent, nom ou réputation et ne jamais s'arrêter!

- La réalité ne le permet pas j'ai un devoir envers ma famille, envers ma mère. Et je ne veux pas être un fugitif toute ma vie, un lâche. Et je tiens trop à ma fortune aussi... soupira-t-il. Je dois au moins essayer tu comprends?

Comprendre? Ça n'était pas chose facile. Cela dit, il fallait l'accepter parce que fatalement, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Pour toute réponse Astoria décrocha de son poignet son petit bracelet à breloques et le lui tendit.

- C'est une amulette, ça porte chance et protège. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi je pense.

- Tu crois vraiment à ces âneries?

Le regard noir D'Astoria lui interdit d'insister et il attrapa le petit bracelet pour le mettre dans sa poche sans grande conviction. Les amulettes et talismans pour la plupart étaient des supercheries que l'on vendait dans les petites boutiques anciennes. Les vrais étaient très rares car il demandait beaucoup d'énergie magique et qu'ils étaient très compliqués à confectionner. Cela ne faisait nul doute que son bracelet était un faux, mais si elle tenait à CE point à ce qu'il l'ait alors il ne pouvait que s'y résoudre. Quant à lui, il lui rendit la poupée Potter vaudou. Quand elle l'eut dans les mains elle caressa lentement du bout des doigts la petite tête.

- Dis-donc petit coquin, comment se fait-il que tu ne fonctionnes pas? Gronda-t-elle tendrement la poupée comme on gronderait un nouveau né. Drago la regarda un peu confus puis lui arracha des mains violemment.

- Ne la touche pas comme ça! Ça reste Potter d'une certaine façon... Qu'il aille au diable! S'exclama-t-il en incinérant la poupée d'un coup de baguette.

- Des heures de travail parties en fumée, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Tu comptais garder ce truc?!

- Non bien sûr, ne sois pas bête, déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue et en attrapant un nouveau biscuit.

Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au jour où il fallut qu'il tue Dumbledore, Astoria resta à ses côtés pour le soutenir autant qu'elle le pu. Une réelle amitié naquit entre eux deux et Drago se promit s'il survivait à cette épreuve qu'il lui serait autant que possible loyal en retour. Dans les pires moments en allant à l'encontre des recommandations de son entourage elle l'avait épaulé. Peu importe les disputes avec Isa, Théodore ou Daphné elle était restée. Le jour J, à la tombée de la nuit il mit la petite amulette dans sa poche en espérant de tout coeur qu'elle lui apporterait chance et protection.

Ce fut le cas, contre toute attente Dumbledore mourut de la main de Severus Rogue et il s'enfuit du château aux côtés des mangemorts qu'il avait fait entrer par le biais de l'armoire à disparaître. Il se sentait coupable de la mort du directeur malgré tout, mais en même temps très soulagé que ce cauchemar se termine. Il ne mourrait pas, ni lui ni sa mère.

Son père fut libérer par la suite à son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, la réalité le rattrapa rapidement. Voldemort avait décidé de séjourner dans leur manoir et lui, et bien il avait toujours la marque sur le bras.. finalement le cauchemar n'était pas tout à fait terminé. En songeant à cela il mit sa main dans sa poche et serra de toute ses forces le petit bracelet de pacotille.

* * *

**J'ai mis du temps à poster -pardon-, mais je suis très occupée ces temps-ci. Le prochain chapitre sera un petit peu particulier je vous préviens d'avance ;p J'espère pouvoir le poster dans un délai plus rapide, mais rien n'est certain car je ne vais pas être beaucoup chez moi. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément et je prends grand plaisir à les lire!**

**Bisous mes chats ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sur le quai de la gare King's cross se tenait une dame aux cheveux d'un châtain clair presque blond coiffés en un complexe chignon tressé. Habillée d'un long manteau chic et d'une paire d'escarpins, elle avait l'allure d'une dame bourgeoise, sévère et froide. Au premier regard Virginia Greengrass n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on souhaitait spontanément approcher. Aujourd'hui tout particulièrement son visage était sombre et son regard très dur. Elle avançait accompagnée de ses deux filles en faisant claquer de façon rythmique ses talons sur le sol. Des cours à la maison par un précepteur aurait été plus prudents ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser amèrement en maudissant intérieurement son mari qui avait tant insisté pour que leurs filles retournent à Poudlard en ces temps dangereux et incertains. En plus ce-dernier avait eu le culot de ne pas les accompagner! Soit disant qu'il était important de travailler dans un cadre scolaire et d'être en contact avec des personnes de leur âge. Il ne voulait pas isoler leurs filles d'autant qu'en tant que sang-purs elle ne risquait franchement rien.

- Mère vous n'oublierez pas de vous occuper de Polly n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça "Polly"? Demanda Virginia d'un air pincé.

- L'oiseau géant qu'à recueillit Astoria cet été, déclara Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une autruche Daphné je te signal!

- Ô Seigneur! Oui... "l'autruche", soupira Virginia une main sur le front comme si elle l'avait oublié. Astoria nous allons devoir nous débarrasser de cette chose, ça fait désordre chérie.

En entendant cela, Astoria commença à faire sa moue habituelle. Ce petit air qui servait à attendrir tout ceux qui osaient aller à l'encontre de ses projets. Cela lui avait permit d'avoir deux chevaux, un poney, quelques bijoux et vêtements et un tas d'autres choses. La plupart du temps ça fonctionnait plus avec son père, bien que sa mère n'en fut pas totalement insensible. Seulement cette fois, Virginia se contenta de mettre les mains à sa taille et de regarder sévèrement sa cadette.

- Ces petites mimiques enfantines doivent cesser immédiatement. Tu as maintenant quinze ans et passer un certain âge ça n'attendrit plus personne, c'est tout bonnement ridicule. Tu n'es plus une enfant, comporte-toi comme une jeune fille digne du nom que tu portes. Quant à ton horrible oiseau je ne veux plus de ça chez moi, en plus il est très aigri c'est une véritable horreur!

Machinalement Astoria fit la grimace, mais aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte elle releva le menton et choisit à la place de prendre un air semblable à celui qu'arborait sa mère la plupart du temps, puis elle acquiesça comprenant que pour cette fois elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il fallait quand c'était perdu d'avance abandonner la bataille avant d'être trop amochée. Elle espérait simplement que Polly ne finirait pas en éventail pour dame ou vulgaire bout de viande en sauce.

- Bon et bien mes chéries je vous souhaite de passer une bonne rentrée et j'exige du sérieux de votre part. Votre statut vous privilégie, mais cela ne reste pas sans risque alors au moindre problème vous m'envoyez un courrier.

- Oui bien sûr, nous vous écrirons au moins trois fois par semaine de toute façon mère, déclara Daphné.

- Vous allez tellement me manquer! S'exclama leur mère souriante, en remettant chacune à leur tour leur cheveux et leur tenue bien en place.

- Moi c'est Polly qui manquera beaucoup... ronchonna Astoria.

- Bon ça suffit Astoria! Dans le train tout de suite! S'énerva Virginia. Tout en disant cela elle claqua des doigts et pointa de l'indexe l'immense engin. La concernée s'exécuta. Ma Daphné, ta soeur est vraiment une incorrigible petite crapule! Sourit-elle à nouveau. Tu garderas un œil sur elle n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mère. Je dois y aller moi aussi avant que le train ne s'en aille, je vous écrirais dès ce soir à père et vous. Quant à l'oiseau je suis bien contente que vous décidiez de vous en débarrasser! Je le déteste aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas à ton retour cette chose aura disparu! J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Et c'est le cœur lourd d'inquiétude que Virginia Greengrass laissa ses deux filles retourner au château. A l'intérieur du train, Daphné alla rejoindre le compartiment où sa sœur se trouvait et par la même occasion Théodore Nott. D'ailleurs elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire poli en guise de bonjour ce à quoi il répondit par un léger acquiescement. Astoria songea qu'il était temps de les laisser un peu seul.

- Viens Isa, allons saluer les autres!

Elles se levèrent et partirent à la recherche d'un autre compartiment. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent devant celui où Blaise et accessoirement Drago Malefoy étaient. Cependant, puisqu'il fut remplit elle s'apprêtèrent à continuer leur recherche seulement Blaise les interpella.

- Vous n'avez pas de compartiment?

- En quelque sorte oui, répondit Isadora en lui adressant un regard à tomber par terre. Mais il n'y a pas de places ici non plus alors tant pis, on se verra à Poudlard, continua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non restez, Crabbe et Goyle vont vous laisser leur place, trancha Drago.

Isadora parut enchantée de cette proposition. Cela aurait pu être intéressant, mais Astoria songea que les deux autres cherchant à leur tour un compartiment iraient sans doute s'incruster dans celui de sa soeur et Théodore. Cette solution n'allait pas. Elle tira donc très fort sur le bras de sa meilleure amie pour la retenir. Cette dernière la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, chuchota-t-elle énervée.

- Isa il est hors de question qu'on s'installe ici! Crabbe et Goyle vont à coup sûr s'incruster dans le compartiment de Daphné et je veux à tout prix offrir ce tête-à-tête à ma soeur quitte à passer le reste du voyage avec des poufsouffles! Répondit la brune sur le même ton.

Les quatre garçons ainsi que Pansy assistaient à la scène quelque peu médusés. Ils n'entendaient au mieux que des bribes de la conversation, mais cela suffisait à se rendre compte qu'elles se disputaient un peu.

- Vincent, Gregrory je vous en prie restez ici. Nous allons trouver un autre compartiment, déclara Astoria très aimablement avec un énorme sourire avant de sortir, repousser violemment la porte du compartiment et tirer Isadora par le bras pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Ailleurs s'avéra être comme prévu un compartement avec des élèves de la maison poufsouffle. La jolie blonde ronchonna pendant tout le reste du voyage car après tout elle ne portait pas Daphné dans son cœur et n'avait par conséquent par l'envie de lui faire une telle faveur. Quand elles arrivèrent à destination un peu plus tard que prévu à cause de la "charmante" visite inattendue de mangemorts venus chercher Harry, elles constatèrent en effet que Poudlard avait bien changé, rien que l'ambiance semblait être étouffante. A présent, Severus Rogue était le directeur, les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal serait remplacés par l'art de la magie noire et il serait assurés par Amycus Carrow. Son affreuse sœur quant à elle, se chargerait des cours d'étude des moldus et connaissant ses idées cela servirait surtout à déverser sa haine à leur encontre. L'année serait sûrement très compliquée pour les élèves dont le sang et les idées n'étaient pas très... "purs".

- Bon sang Astoria! S'écria joyeusement Daphné en se ruant sur sa sœur. Merci, merci, merciiii! C'était trop bien, on a discuté pendant tout le voyage juste lui et moi et j'avais le cœur qui battait si vite! Il m'a dit des jolies choses en plus! Je suis juste extrêmement heureuse, il m'a comblé de bonheur pour la soirée. Et puis c'est un vrai gentleman il m'a ouvert la porte et m'a laissé sortir en premier, puis il m'a demandé si ma valise était pas trop lourde et s'il pouvait pas m'aider! Il est trop charmant, je craque totalement! Expliqua-t-elle rapidement et toute excitée.

Daphné était presque essoufflée, ça donnait envie de ressentir la même chose un jour. Une simple discussion qui égayerait la journée d'Astoria, qui la ferait se sentir complètement euphorique.

- Je suis dégoûtée, soupira Isadora.

- Aller ne m'en veut pas et puis tu sais l'absence attise le désir!

- Oui enfin on verra si tu penses pareille quand tu seras amoureuse... bouda-t-elle.

- Attends! Tu viens de... tu...tu es amoureuse?! Toute choquée, elle plaqua ses mains à sa bouche.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte pendant les vacances, j'ai pas cessé un instant de penser à lui!

Les deux copines discutèrent de Blaise pendant tout le restant de la soirée. Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château Drago, Blaise et Elvis Yaxley étaient en pleine discussion. Elvis et Drago entretenait des relations cordiales sans particulièrement être ami. Le père d'Elvis était actuellement dans une situation bien meilleure que Lucius Malefoy. Sa réputation était au mieux et il avait prit le contrôle du ministère, pour une fois Drago se sentait comme... inférieur ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait et il détestait cela.

- Mon père dit que je devrais réfléchir à me trouver une fille de bonne famille, il n'y en a plus beaucoup qui ont le sang-pur après tout, expliqua Elvis.

- C'est pas faux, tout ça à cause des traîtres à leur sang! Répondit Blaise.

- Ils réduisent les effectifs en bafouant leur sang, grimaça Yaxley dédaigneusement. La fille Weasley par exemple est délicieuse, c'est vraiment du gâchis!

- En tout cas Isadora c'est chasse gardée!

- Je te la laisse volontiers, je préfère les petites brunes et je la veux anglaise pas russe! En tout cas, il vaut mieux se dépêcher car il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde!

Il était vrai que naturellement plus le temps passé, plus les familles pures se réduisaient. En Angleterre, il y avait le registre des 28 familles qui les répertoriait, mais depuis sa création une bonne partie d'entre elles s'étaient éteintes faute d'héritier et de traîtres et jamais il n'avait était mis à jour. Cependant, et heureusement il y avait aussi eu de "l'immigration positive" comme disait Mr Yaxley, c'est à dire que des familles pures étrangères étaient venues s'installer en Angleterre et ainsi ne figuraient pas dans le registre malgré leur pureté. Il y avait dans ce cas la les Nowinski, les Dolohov etc.

- Et surtout toutes ne sont pas bonne à prendre, parla Drago pour la première fois.

- Tu fais allusion à Bulstrode j'imagine, ria Blaise.

- Oui entre autre.

Yaxley sorti un parchemin et une plume de son sac.

- Résumons. Nowinski est pour Zabini, il écrivit cela sur son parchemin. Bulstrode n'est pas suffisamment jolie, Weasley est hors-jeu.. Parkinson est pour Drago je suppose? Dit-il en relevant la tête vers le concerné.

- Elle t'intéresserait? rétorqua ce-dernier en évitant de répondre.

- Elle correspond à mes critères: anglaise de bonne famille, brune, jolie et son caractère je pense me conviendrait. En fait, trois retiennent mon attention quand j'y pense. Pansy et les sœurs Greengrass.

- Les soeurs Greengrass?! Daphné n'en voit que par Nott et avec Astoria tout n'est pas clair. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il finira avec l'une des deux, reste à savoir laquelle, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Et bien s'il ne décide pas rapidement, je choisirai pour lui, ria Yaxley.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elles soient intéressées par toi également! s'exclama amèrement Drago.

- Tu oublies que je suis Elvis Yaxley, actuellement le _meilleur parti_ d'Angleterre, sourit-il glacialement. Mais tu as de la chance je suis quelqu'un de bon, dis-moi laquelle te met dans cet état je te la laisserais.

- Ecoute-moi bien Yaxley! Si une me plaît je n'ai pas besoin que tu me la laisses, je l'aurai par moi-même! S'irrita-t-il.

- Fort bien, finalement il reste un semblant de dignité chez les Malefoy.

Ce fut la phrase de trop! Drago attrapa violemment Elvis et le plaqua contre le mur. Il bouillonnait, il était furieux et il allait le frapper comme jamais il n'avait frappé personne. Blaise fit tout son possible pour les séparer avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate. Il n'eut finalement pas le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit car le professeur Rogue qui passait par là d'un coup de baguette les sépara.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe, vous cessez immédiatement!

Drago adressa un regard meurtrier à Yaxley avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Comment sa famille avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas, et son père qui venait de perdre sa baguette n'arrangeait pas les choses. Jamais on ne lui avait autant manquer de respect, mis à part Potter et Weasley peut-être mais eux c'était différent leur avis n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout l'opinion d'un traître et d'un sang-mêlé ça ne valait pas grand chose. Il alla faire un tour pour se calmer un peu les nerfs puis il décida de regagner sa salle commune. Quand il arriva il découvrit avec colère que Yaxley discutait avec Pansy sur un petit divan et le pire c'est qu'elle souriait sûrement flattée que le nouveau "meilleur" parti d'Angleterre s'intéresse à elle. Ça n'était pas une surprise, Pansy était sympa mais elle était un peu girouette sur les bords et allaient là où le vent la menait. Il chercha ensuite les soeurs Greengrass du regard, il ne trouva pas Daphné, mais Astoria était avec Isadora et Blaise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur expliquer, mais elle faisait des grands gestes en parlant et Blaise explosa rire. Elle du sentir le regard de Drago sur elle, car elle se retourna puis l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de daigner se lever pour le rejoindre.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Allons ailleurs, viens.

Elle le suivit hors de la salle commune et ils allèrent s'installer dans un couloir. Yaxley avait au moins raison sur une chose, s'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ces jours seul, il fallait qu'il trouve une fille qui lui convienne et vite parce que visiblement la compétition était rude.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Blaise et Isadora étaient ensemble, déclara-t-il.

- Absolument, je trouve ça fantastique!

- Pourquoi es-tu si contente? Ce n'est pas ton histoire après tout!

- J'aime la manière dont Blaise regarde Isadora, tu sais comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, s'émerveilla Astoria. Je trouve que leur amour est simple, beau et honnête et j'aimerai bien un jour connaître ça.

- C'est finit le temps du: "Les garçons ne présentent aucun intérêt pour moi!" ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Quand je te l'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment, ria-t-elle. Pour moi vous étiez tous des crétins, sauf Théodore naturellement.

- Oui naturellement, ironisa-t-il. Je crois que tu l'idéalises un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Je t'en prie Drago, fais moi plaisir développe, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Je dis juste qu'il n'est pas si différent des autres garçons de son âge. Crois-moi ce qu'il y a dans son esprit te ferait rougir!

Très vite pour ne pas en entendre davantage elle boucha ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Cet acte témoignant à la fois de la pruderie de la jeune fille, mais aussi du déni et du manque d'objectivité dont elle faisait preuve le concernant, fit sourire Drago. De toute façon il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'en rajouter, non il ne voulait que trop bien épargner sa douce innocence. Cela étant, c'est vrai qu'elle idéalisait Théodore et cela avait le don de l'agacer parce que lui, il voyait bien qu'il était banal comme garçon. Des défauts il en avait des tas comme par exemple le fait qu'il se prenait trop au sérieux, il détestait les gens stupides, il avait un côté asocial et arrogant et il aurait pu continuer à lister dans son esprit encore bien longtemps les travers de son camarade. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, elle retira les mains de ses oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me dire de telles choses! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Il y a des hontes qui sont exquises, sourit-il avec arrogance en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes.

A cet instant précis elle se sentit soudainement troublée. Était-ce plutôt le ton employé, le divin regard ou encore la force des mots? Il respirait la confiance, lui, doté de deux années supplémentaires d'expériences face à elle qui cherchait encore à se découvrir. De toute façon la tante Isis l'avait déjà expliqué à maintes et maintes reprises les mauvais garçons, ceux qui respiraient l'indécence et la décadence étaient des aimants à jeunes filles! Tout était dans l'allure, ils dégageaient disait-elle un petit "je ne sais quoi" absolument délicieux. C'était sûrement la raison du succès de Drago, fils à papa fortuné aux traits nobles d'une arrogance et d'une prétention sans limite. Elle était complètement obnubilée par le geste répétitif de sa main dans ses cheveux et elle était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès! Elle se surprit à se demander s'il avait ce genre de geste envers d'autres filles comme Pansy par exemple. Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle retrouva aussitôt ses esprits. Très brusquement elle se mit debout rompant tout contact possible. Lui continuait d'avoir de coller au visage cet agaçant air amusé et supérieur. Il parut absolument conscient et ravi de l'effet qu'il lui avait fait. Astoria pensa qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser avoir le dessus! Jamais! Parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait, elle serait traitée de la même manière que Pansy auparavant et cela c'était inacceptable. On dit qu'il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre dans un couple, l'un souffre et l'autre "contrôle". Ainsi, Pansy s'était retrouvée dans une situation terrible, il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle selon ses humeurs et il se comportait parfois de façon irrespectueuse à son égard. Malgré son mètre cinquante-sept (elle avait prit deux centimètres durant l'été) elle décida qu'elle ne paraîtrait sous aucun prétexte petite face à lui! Lui ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Il y a un soucis Astoria? Continua-t-il de s'amuser.

- C'est juste que la journée se termine et je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion d'être un peu avec Théodore. Je vais donc te laisser, bonne soirée Drago, déclara-t-elle vicieusement.

Cela ne le chiffonna finalement pas tant que ça puisqu'il garda encore la même expression faciale. Un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas laissé transparaître une once d'agacement, elle partie rejoindre son autre ami qui lui avait tant manqué et oublia très vite ce désagrément en chemin. Quand elle trouva enfin Théodore, elle pu apercevoir qu'il était accompagné de Yaxley. Elle hésita un instant de peur de déranger, puis alla finalement à leur hauteur. Astoria aurait bien voulue qu'il soit seul songea-t-elle un peu ennuyée.

- Bonsoir très chère Astoria, dit Yaxley en faisant un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

- Bonsoir Elvis, tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Merveilleusement bien, je reviens du Mexique pour tout te dire.

- Oui, je vois que tu as pris des couleurs! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- J'y suis allé l'an dernier, il y a de magnifiques vestiges à visiter, expliqua Théodore.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Elvis. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que ces maudits moldus en aient fait l'un des pays le plus pollué au monde! S'exclama-t-il avec mépris, puis il attrapa subitement le poignet d'Astoria. Quel beau petit bijou, serti de saphir en plus de cela, changea-t-il aussitôt de ton et de sujet.

- Il s'agit d'un cadeau de mes parents, je l'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire.

- Et bien je dois dire qu'il te sied à ravir.

- Merci, répondit-elle aimablement en récupérant son poignet.

- Je dois vous laissez, à une prochaine fois sûrement.

Théodore et Astoria le saluèrent également. Elle fut ravie de pouvoir s'entretenir seule avec son ami, elle avait attendu cela depuis déjà pas mal de temps et étriperait à coup sûr le prochain qui viendrait les déranger. Ce qu'elle aimait avec lui, c'est que tout était plus simple. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise à ses côtés et puis elle avait la conviction que leur relation était équilibrée parce qu'entre eux il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'estime. Enfin, près de Théodore, elle se sentait en sécurité car en lui elle avait une confiance aveugle.

- Tu intéresses Yaxley on dirait, constata-t-il.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, il essayait simplement d'être courtois et puis il a raison mon bracelet est sacrément joli!

- Franchement Astoria, je t'assure qu'il se fiche pas mal de ton bracelet, se moqua-t-il.

- Certain?

- J'en suis plus que certain oui!

- Oh... rougit-elle. Et.. qu'en penses-tu?

- Je ne l'aime ni plus ni moins que Malefoy, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je te donne juste un conseil d'ami, ne te précipite pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vient faire Drago dans la conversation?

- Tu ne peux pas jouer sur deux tableaux, il faut que tu t'assures que les choses soient bien claires ou tu t'attiras des problèmes monstres.

- Attends tu penses que Drago m'aimes bien.. enfin comme un garçon aime bien une fille je veux dire... bafouilla Astoria.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pourquoi pas?

- Bon sang, je plais à deux beaux garçons! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'étais jolie à ce point! S'enthousiasma-t-elle soudainement.

- Tu peux être flattée si tu veux, mais par pitié n'en fait pas des tonnes il n'y a rien de pire qu'une fille qui sait qu'elle est "jolie", bailla-t-il. Et puis tu sais tout dépend des goûts... grimaça-t-il.

- Mais tu es vraiment très méchant! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant fort à l'épaule tandis qu'il riait aux éclats.

* * *

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais un chapitre spécial, mais j'ai changé d'avis *pas taper, pas taper* XD **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **

**BISOUS/**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Depuis le décès du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard avait bien changé. Il ne faisait pas bon y être s'il on était pas un serpentard et plus précisément un sorcier de la haute société. Les Carrow passaient leur temps à humilier de la pire façon possible les élèves dont le sang n'était pas aussi pur qu'il l'aurait fallut. Durant les cours, ils n'hésitaient pas à les violenter en leur lançant des sorts impardonnables ou de magie très noire pour des raisons totalement futiles. Le professeur Amycus Carrow qui enseignait cette année l'art de la magie noir, toute nouvelle matière, demandait à ce que les sortilèges appris soient mis en pratique sur des élèves en retenu. Ainsi aujourd'hui, Astoria devait s'entraîner à jeter un sort d'_ardentes faces _sur la personne de Neville Londubat. Il s'agissait d'un sort particulièrement douloureux qui donnait la sensation d'être brûler de l'intérieur. Neville qui se tenait face à elle était désarmé. Malgré la situation, il gardait la tête haute et le regard dur, tandis que le professeur Carrow attendait impatiemment qu'Astoria lui inflige l'horrible sévices.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Astoria?! S'énerva-t-il.

Il lui était impossible de se résoudre à jeter un tel sort sur Londubat. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait et surtout il était vraiment déloyal et lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un sans défense. Isadora qui se tenait à côté d'elle, avait un air renfrogné. Manifestement, ce cours lui déplaisait tout autant. De plus, le professeur Amycus avait un comportement relativement déplacé envers cette-dernière. Il fallait dire qu'Isadora était vraiment une jolie fille et il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Le fait qu'elle ait quinze ans ne semblait pas l'ennuyer plus que ça. Il se retenait de faire preuve d'une trop grande indécence uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait aucun problème avec Monsieur Nowinski. Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur Carrow leur faisait froid dans le dos à toute les deux et ce cours leur était bien désagréable.

- Je suis ton professeur et je t'ordonne de lui jeter immédiatement le sort! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étonnamment aiguë.

Astoria n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de lui en soit, bien qu'en réalité il l'effrayait plus que de raison. Après tout, être la fille de Willem Greengrass, mais surtout la nièce d'Isaac lui assurait une certaine sécurité. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher ne serait-ce qu'à une seule mèche de ses cheveux ou il s'attirai de sacrés ennuis. C'est pourquoi il lui était tout à fait possible de refuser à peu près _sereinement_ de lancer un tel sort sur un élève. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- De toute façon que ce soit toi ou non, il recevra ce fichu sort.

Astoria n'osa même pas affronter le regard de son professeur. Cet homme si cruel, froid et dépourvu de compassion la terrifiait à un point inimaginable! Il lui fallu réunir énormément de courage pour oser très brièvement lever les yeux vers lui. A cet instant, il lui adressa un sourire diabolique avant de jeter lui-même le sort. Tandis que Neville londubat se tordait de douleur, elle baissa le regard ne pouvant supporter de voir un tel spectacle. Les cris qu'il poussait, lui retournaient le coeur et elle aurait aimé trouver la force de s'interposer, de faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette torture. Mais rien.. La lâcheté et la peur l'empêchait d'agir tous comme la plupart de ses camarades. Amycus Carrow, lui, continuait d'arborer un immense sourire.

- Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure!

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, comme convenu elle resta dans la classe toute angoissée. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose, mais cet homme inspirait la peur c'était comme ça. Rien que physiquement il était un homme massif, au regard oblique et aux traits étrangement de travers*. Il fallait dire qu'en plus elle n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de personnage tant son père s'évertuer à les écarter Daphné et elle de ce monde. Il l'invita à s'asseoir face à son bureau et s'afféra à "ses dossiers" pendant au moins une bonnes dizaines de minutes. Astoria commença à se sentir agacée par la situation. Elle avait envie de lui signifier qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être ici, seulement la convenance et surtout la crainte la retinrent d'agir. Cela étant, puisqu'il continuait de l'ignorer et que les minutes continuaient inexorablement de défiler, elle décida de lui notifier poliment qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle attendait.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de métamorphose, expliqua-t-elle respectueusement en contrôlant du mieux qu'elle put le tremblement de sa voix.

Il posa ses feuilles puis leva la tête vers elle.

- Je constate que mademoiselle continue d'être insolente. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'un tel comportement est tolérable? Si je te donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes un point c'est tout. Je ne veux pas de compassion pour ces sous-êtres dans mon cours! Ne les considère pas comme autre chose qu'un outil de travail. Au prochain cours, j'exigerai une plus grande implication de ta part.

Il s'exprimait d'une voix forte, ferme et autoritaire. Il lui était impossible de répondre, face à lui elle se sentait toute petite et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse et elle ressentait une sensation fort désagréable au creux de son estomac. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Elvis Yaxley pénétra dans la pièce sans même frapper. Elle éprouva un grand soulagement en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Amycus!

- Elvis, répondit-il en le saluant d'un geste de la tête. Comment se porte les affaires de ton père?

- Fort bien Amycus, fort bien. Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais il faut que je te parle.

- Bien bien.. Astoria laisse-nous.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elvis lui s'installa face au professeur Carrow avec un sourire d'une étrange impertinence. Les Carrow étaient plutôt proche de la famille Yaxley, ce qui permettait au jeune homme une telle familiarité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?

- C'est au sujet d'Astoria que je viens te voir. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu la convoques en fin de cours? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Il avait été au courant de ce petit entretien grâce à Isadora. Alors qu'il cherchait la jolie brune et qu'il ne la trouvait pas, il demanda à sa meilleure amie croisée au détour d'un couloir si elle avait une idée d'où elle se trouvait. Isadora lui avait expliqué la situation avant de rejoindre son cours de métamorphose. La jolie blonde regretta de ne pas pouvoir attendre son amie, mais à Poudlard pour arriver en retard il fallait une sacrée bonne raison et attendre quelqu'un n'était pas suffisamment valable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Elvis Yaxley avait décidé de venir attendre sa camarade à la sortie de la classe, mais la petite discussion entre le professeur et Astoria s'éternisant légèrement, il décida d'entrer voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. En entrant dans la salle, il constata rapidement que la jeune fille n'était pas à son aise et cela le chiffonna un peu.

- Elle refuse de mettre en pratique les sorts que je lui apprends. C'est à croire qu'elle compatit pour ses répugnants sans-de-bourbe et autres traîtres, cracha-t-il en grimaçant.

- Voyons Amycus elle les déteste autant que nous, mais tu sais bien que les femmes ont tendance à être trop émotionnelles, expliqua-t-il.

- Va dire ça à ma soeur ou Bellatrix! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Bien sûr ces femmes là ont une force d'esprit incroyable, mais la plupart des autres sont juste trop sensibles et faibles pour que tu exiges autant de leur part. Amycus, je voudrais te demander de ne pas brusquer Astoria.

- Alors dis-moi cette gamine t'intéresse?

- Oui, elle m'intéresse Amycus. C'est pourquoi au nom de l'amitié qu'il existe entre ma famille et la tienne, je te demande d'être souple avec celle qui pourrait devenir mienne.

- Ça va je la laisserai tranquille si tu y tiens. Je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait tant que ça.

- Je n'ai pas encore fais de choix définitif, mais dans le doute je voudrais que tu la respectes en tant que telle.

Puis sur ces mots, Elvis s'en alla. Il ne trouva pas Astoria dans le couloir qui avait certainement rejoint son cours de métamorphose. Elle n'aurait qu'à le remercier plus tard, ce n'était pas bien grave. Concernant son choix pas encore définitif, il hésitait toujours effectivement entre Pansy et Astoria. Il avait bien compris qu'entre Théodore et Daphné ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire il préférait les deux autres. Ce qu'il aimait chez Pansy c'était premièrement qu'elle était très séduisante, élégante et sûre d'elle. Elle était le genre de fille très fière et très sérieuse. Grande et imposant une certaine prestance, il songeait qu'ensemble ils pourraient être fort harmonieux. De plus sur le plan intellectuel, ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et partageaient même une passion commune pour le violon et plus particulièrement le compositeur italien Di Valerio. Chez Astoria c'était pour le moins différent. Cette dernière tendait plus à être mignonne et attachante. Elle était de nature souriante et attirait la sympathie des autres et notamment des garçons. Il fallait dire qu'elle était petite, chétive et plus jeune que lui de surcroît, mais surtout et c'est là qu'elle avait tout compris, elle savait dévoiler ses faiblesses utilement ce qui procurait aux garçons un sentiment de devoir envers elle. Un devoir de protection qui les faisait se sentir puissants et viriles et ainsi qui les valorisait grandement. Son choix n'étant pas encore déterminer, il décida de continuer de se rapprocher des deux qui lui plaisaient tout autant.

Drago Malefoy de son côté, enrageait de plus en plus du comportement qu'avait Elvis à l'égard des deux jeunes filles. Il ne supportait plus de le voir s'approcher de l'une ou de l'autre et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait plus de constater que les deux brunes semblaient apprécier la compagnie de ce-dernier. Cet espèce de coureur de jupon qui pensait pouvoir s'approprier comme il l'entendait celle qu'il voudrait. Drago songea qu'il était dorénavant temps pour lui d'entrer également dans la course. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts ces-derniers temps pour être agréable avec l'une et l'autre. Le souci et qu'il avait comme qui dirait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il pensait la plupart du temps à sa pauvre mère dont la demeure était assaillit par les mangemorts et le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Malgré cela, cette dernière savait rester digne et depuis quelques temps c'est elle qui porter la famille Malefoy à bout de bras. Il aurait bien aimé rester auprès d'elle et de son père, mais ces-derniers avaient insisté pour qu'il ré-intègre Poudlard sous le motif que passer ses ASPICS était important! Tu parles... peu importe l'issu de cette guerre, les ASPICS n'auraient aucune utilité. Il avait tout de même finit par céder à contre-cœur et pas un instant il ne s'en voulait d'être ici, tandis qu'ils affrontaient chaque jour Voldemort et l'humiliation. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs aussi insisté pour qu'il passe les vacances à Poudlard, mais cela il ne pouvait décemment pas s'y résoudre.

Astoria à la fin de la journée s'installa sur le divan de la salle commune en soupirant. Décidément quelle journée! Elvis ne tarda pas à venir la retrouver et à s'installer à ses côtés.

- Amycus Carrow ne t'ennuiera plus, déclara-t-il. J'en ai fait une affaire personnelle.

- Une affaire personnelle? Pourquoi?

- Contente-toi de me dire merci, répondit-il.

- Oui merci! Sourit-elle. Dis, tu trouves que je ne suis pas à la hauteur? Que je suis faible? Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix douce.

- Tu te trompes totalement, j'ai une très belle image de toi Astoria. Je te trouve jolie, intelligente et très gracieuse.

Il avait une voix calme et charmeuse. Astoria ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son visage se retrouva étonnamment près de celui d'Elvis.

- Personne ne m'a jamais dit et n'a fait pour moi de si gentilles choses, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas croire que l'on ne t'ai jamais dit ce genre de chose. La beauté fait mal Astoria, très mal.

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux à présent. Elvis Yaxley avait les mots, il savait comment parler aux demoiselles, comment les envoûter et faire tomber leurs barrières. Elle se sentait valorisée et c'était plaisant. Rien n'était plus agréable que de se sentir belle dans le regard d'un autre. C'est à cet instant que Drago arriva dans la salle commune à son tour accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. La colère l'envahit devant ce spectacle qu'il trouvait répugnant! Il les voyait plus proches que jamais entrain de... de quoi déjà? Flirter? Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de très mauvaise humeur. Chaque fois que l'un de ses deux compagnons ouvrait la bouche, il leur adressé un commentaire des plus aigres. Il finit par décider qu'il n'avait pas à en supporter davantage et il s'en alla contrarié. Plus tard dans la soirée Astoria le rencontra dans un couloir au deuxième étage. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il lisait sur un banc un bouquin. Il soupira d'exaspération.

- Ma présence t'ennuie? Tu veux lire tranquillement?

- Tout à fait alors va-t-en! S'exclama-t-il agressivement.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il emploie un ton aussi rude à son égard. Astoria ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état.

- Quel est le problème au juste?

Il ne répondit rien, mais ferma violemment son livre et le rangea en ronchonnant qu'il ne pouvait décidément jamais être en paix. La jeune serpentard quand à elle, était un peu déconcertée face à son camarade.

- Drago... chuchota-t-elle calmement.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne me parle pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

- Je te parle comme je veux Astoria, c'est bien clair?!

Il était si furieux contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler agressivement. C'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait beaucoup trop d'amertume envers elle.

- Non certainement pas Drago! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire au juste que tu peux t'adresser à moi de cette façon?! Tu es incapable d'être aimable et courtois, il faut toujours que tu sois si désagréable! Tu me fais toujours me sentir petite et insignifiante, j'en ai assez! Tu sais quoi j'ai des tonnes de qualités et c'est dommage que tu ne parviennes pas à les discerner! S'emporta-t-elle vivement. Tu ne me dis jamais de jolies choses toi... finit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus mélancolique.

- De jolies choses? Alors quoi il faudrait que je passe mes journées à te complimenter pour te satisfaire?! Yaxley ne te suffit pas?! Il te faut une cours d'admirateurs qui t'adulent du matin au soir?

- On ne peut pas dire que tu es une belle image de moi, se désola-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux. Yaxley était un homme de paroles, Drago de gestes. Il n'aimait pas exprimer par les mots ce qu'il ressentait, c'était difficile. Drago aurait bien aimé manier l'éloquence avec autant de brio que Yaxley, mais malheureusement il y avait un blocage. Une peur du ridicule peut-être? Il n'en savait trop rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Astoria s'attendait à un florilège de flatteries et mots doux ce n'est pas de sa part qu'elle obtiendrait cela.

- C'est vrai qu'Elvis me dit des choses vraiment charmantes et ça me fait me sentir spéciale. Où est le mal?

- Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante Astoria. Comment peux-tu ne pas te rendre compte que ce que te dis Yaxley, il le dit à une dizaines d'autres! Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un beau parleur!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi dur et blessant? Une fois de plus il la faisait se sentir comme une toute petite chose ridicule. Alors quoi c'était si difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à elle? La personne était forcément un beau parleur qui proférait quantité de mots sans valeurs? Les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il valait mieux mettre un terme à cette conversation qui tournait au fiasco.

- Bien, se força-t-elle à sourire. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer autant, excuse-moi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Oui va donc pleurnicher dans les bras d'Elvis, il est si attentif à ton malheur, ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit même pas à son attaque, lassée de se disputer. Il voulait le dernier mot, elle le lui laissait bien volontiers. Sur ce, elle alla comme il le lui avait conseillé, rejoindre celui qui la faisait se sentir mieux. Drago était peut-être trop néfaste pour elle, après tout. Yaxley était dans la commune avec quelques autres garçons de son année. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda poliment s'il avait du temps à lui accorder. Il accepta sans hésitation, bien content de voir qu'elle le cherchait. Ils allèrent s'isoler.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi? Ria-t-il.

- Oh! Ce que tu peux être vantard toi alors, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!

- Je suis certaine que tu as une petite idée de la réponse.

- Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, chuchota-t-il.

- Ta compagnie me plaît beaucoup Elvis, vraiment beaucoup.

Astoria était dans son filet, c'était gagné. Pansy et elle étaient totalement sous son charme et il n'avait plus qu'à choisir tout bonnement celle qu'il voulait. Il se sentait tout puissant. Les filles étaient tellement faciles à avoir. Il suffisait de leur dire ô combien elles étaient spéciales pour faire battre le cœur la chamade. Ça avait presque était trop facile. Son père serait absolument fier de lui. Il s'approcha d'Astoria satisfait de sa réponse et la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement. Pansy ou elle? Elle ou Pansy? Difficile...

- Astoria, je n'ai pas eu le droit à un merci digne de ce nom pour ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va te paraître osé... Tu es prête à l'entendre?

Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Voir de quoi elle était capable. Elle acquiesça un peu hésitante.

- Je pense mériter un baiser, tu ne crois pas?

Et sur ces mots, il diminua au maximum la distance qui les séparait et il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début elle eut envie de se débattre et de le repousser, mais très vite elle trouva cela très agréable. La chaleur commença à envahir son corps, c'était exactement comme Isadora le lui avait expliqué. Alors doucement elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce n'était certainement pas un comportement très digne de sa part. Les filles biens sortaient avec un garçon avant de se faire embrasser! Mais à cet instant au diable les convenances! Yaxley descendit vers son cou tendrement et la couvrit de baisers. Qu'il était doué. Puis après un court instant, il arrêta et laissa sa tête enfouie dans le cou d'Astoria. Son premier baiser avait tout simplement était phénoménal! Un vrai feu d'artifice dans son ventre!

- Est-ce que je suis le premier garçon qui t'embrasse? Lui demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Oui... répondit-elle faiblement, encore bouleversée.

Alors elle se souviendrait toujours de lui comme étant son premier baiser. Il était fier, il serait toujours le premier à l'avoir mis dans un tel état. Sa tête était toujours au creux de son cou. Il trouvait cela agréable, il pouvait sentir l'essence de jasmin qu'Astoria s'appliquait chaque matin dans les cheveux. C'était divin.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé?

- Fantastique, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elvis.

Pendant ce temps là Drago se maudissait seul dans son coin. De par son comportement il poussait lui même Astoria dans les bras d'Elvis. Blaise s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit une bière. Oui cela peut paraître étrange, mais quand on était un serpentard, on pouvait faire à peu près ce qui nous plaisait sans être trop embêté y compris boire une bière le soir.

- Tu sais j'ai pas mal galéré avant d'avoir ma Isa.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me racontes ça? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil.

- J'ai bien vu que ça te contrariait qu'Elvis tourne autour d'Astoria! Elle te plaît j'en suis sûr!

Drago bu une gorgée de sa bière sans répondre. Oui à la réflexion Astoria lui plaisait plutôt bien, mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout foirer. Il finissait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre par s'énerver contre elle.

- Où est passé le Drago qui lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, le prenait sans remords aucuns?

- J'en sais rien Zabini, peut-être qu'elle ne me plaît pas tant que ça finalement. Elle a quand même pas mal de défauts énervants!

- Oui enfin elles en ont toutes je me permets de te rappeler bien aimablement. Les filles sont des enquiquineuses, c'est dans leurs gènes! Par exemple Isadora est complètement tordue en vrai. Elle s'attarde sur des détails complètement futiles et analyse tout ce que je dis, ça m'épuise tellement! Et tu sais quoi la dernière fois elle a voulu que je réponde à un test dans sorcière Hebdo pour vérifier qu'on était compatible! S'indigna-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce test!

Blaise bu à son tour une gorgée de bière sans répondre, tandis que Drago explosa de rire.

- Jamais aucune fille ne me forcera à faire un tel truc.

- Ah ouais? Et bien j'ai eu suffisamment de bonnes réponses pour être récompensé comme il se doit!

- Bon sang! Peut-être que je pourrais m'y résoudre finalement, sourit Drago.

- Crois-moi c'est dans ton intérêt, répondit Blaise en faisant tinter sa bière contre celle de son camarade.

Drago songea que Blaise était un sacré bon ami! Il lui avait fait retrouver le moral en deux temps trois mouvements. Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que les filles étaient souvent pénibles -merci Pansy!-, mais entendre Blaise le lui certifier alors qu'il tendait à idolâtrer Isadora, le rassurait. Blaise lui avait redonné la gnaque! Il était temps pour lui aussi de se laisser aller davantage avec les filles, notamment avec Astoria. Il en avait envie, il la voulait et il l'aurait. Sur ce, ils passèrent la fin de soirée à discuter de Quidditch avant de regagner le dortoir pour aller se coucher.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaît! **

**Merci infiniment pour vos Reviews! ;) **

**Bisous!**


End file.
